Love & Truth
by Seirit
Summary: -Estamos dentro-dije eufórica- la disquera nos aceptó- lo siento pero este no es mi camino- ¿qué estupideces dices Uchiha?- ella lo ganó, además no puedo estar con ella… Muchas gracias por su apoyo :D /Seirit.TP
1. Love & Truth

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pienso mucho en ti….El tiempo no se detiene por mí.**

**Mi vacío corazón aún no consigue encontrar tus sentimientos.**

**No puedo dibujar el mismo dibujo dos veces,**

**Pero mis emociones sí pueden repetirse.**

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_

No quería regresar a ese lugar, me negaba muchas veces a volver… pero solo era porque el recuerdo más valioso que tenía en ese lugar era un sentimiento que por muchos años soporte y guarde.

Recuerdo aquellos días como si se tratase de ayer… todos juntos divertidos en esa banda de rock que nos liberaba de las ataduras. Descargaba todo ahí, me sentía libre…

_Él…_

Sasuke Uchiha… el que ganó mi corazón… por mucho tiempo sostuve mí barrera para que nadie se acercara… pero él… como si nada vino y destrozo aquel muro que hace mucho tiempo me había puesto.

_¿De qué se trataba esto? _

Aquel hombre con esa sonrisa torcida me tenía a sus pies, esa mirada tan penetrante y oscura me hacía sentir aliviada, me sentía amada y al mismo tiempo me sentía protegida por él. Estar en sus brazos y sentir sus caricias y sus besos…

_Me sentía amada por primera vez._

Había sufrido por amor… amor de distancia… pero preferí dejarlo por la paz cuando sabía que Sasori se marcharía. Puse fin a todo, todas esas fotos, cartas y regalos… lo borre todo, no quería que ningún detalle me recordara a él. Pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Cada vez él estaba más en mi mente, el trataba de llamarme y yo lo evadía… no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones porque sabía que él jamás volvería, e irme con el… a mi edad solo lo verían como una loca que se dejó cegar por el amor… ¿y si con el tiempo no funcionaba? ¿Y si después me dejaba? No quería sufrir por eso trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con Sasori.

**Déjame escuchar tu "canción de amor" y contemplar tu perfil.**

**Quiero conocerte ahora que te he encontrado.**

**Da igual lo sola que me sienta, tengo un sentimiento que seré capaz de sentir de nuevo.**

**No necesito más razones; ya sé que no puedo volver al pasado.**

El tiempo pasó y dejo de insistir no era su culpa pero no quería sentirme más mal después de su partida. Sin querer, levante una barrera invisible a cuanto chico se me acercaba, no quería sufrir de nuevo por amor.

Entre a la universidad, estudiaría música.

_Y ahí fue cuando todo cambio. _

Sasuke estaba en mi salón de clases, era un chico callado pero muy popular, al mismo tiempo daba miedo, esa mira que podía acabar con cualquiera. Sai, un amigo de la infancia y a quien consideraba como un hermano siempre estuvo conmigo inclusive en la separación con Sasori, hasta él me ayudaba a que ninguno se me acercara.

_-He decidido formar una banda- dijo mi amigo._

_-Bien, pero solo somos dos- dije algo sarcástica._

_-Es por eso que le dije al Uchiha que se uniera._

_-¿El señor de hielo? ¿En serio?-Aun no podía creerlo_

_-¿A quién le llamas así?- Escuche por detrás de mí._

Volteé a verlo, si lo admití, era realmente guapo, pero no era de mi agrado, para mí era un creído que se sentía el Dios del universo.

**Yendo por este camino, me convertiré en otro mero recuerdo para ti, ¿verdad?**

**Mis sentimientos brotaron igual que mis lágrimas…**

La banda se formó y bajo el nombre de "Black Soul" nos hicimos conocer. Tocamos en bares o asistíamos a las tocadas o las afamadas guerras de bandas. Las canciones que tocábamos eran nuestras creaciones, eran sentimientos de nosotros tres.

Sasuke en la batería, Sai en el bajo y yo en la guitarra y como vocalista. Todos nos querían, la música que tocábamos vibraba en sus corazones. Y eso era lo que nos hacía sentir llenos.

_Sasuke y yo éramos más unidos._

Una noche, después de tocar fuimos a mi departamento, yo vivía sola después de haber ingresado a la universidad, celebrábamos porque al fin nos habían aceptado para tocar en "Rock Palace", lugar en el que si nos iba bien, lo mejor estaría esperándonos. Habíamos comprado unas botellas de vodka, nos embriagaríamos hasta el amanecer. Estábamos en la sala, tomamos y cantamos nuestras canciones, seguíamos bebiendo. Sai se quedó perdido por el sueño y el alcohol en la sala, así que Sasuke y yo fuimos a la pequeña terraza del departamento, estuvimos platicando. Aun perdida en el alcohol, me deleitaba y me perdía en su mirada.

_Si, él ya había roto la barrera… _

Observamos las estrellas y me pregunto la pregunta que a cualquier chica solterona le hacen.

_¿Y el novio? _

¿Qué le respondía? Lo obvio… le conté todo lo que había pasado un par de años atrás, aquel pasado ya no dolía, solo la nostalgia me invadía.

_-Si tienes razón… amor de lejos es de locos. _

**Déjame escuchar tu "canción de amor" y ver tu perfil…**

**Sé que hay alguien a quien no puedes dejar de mirar fijamente, pero…**

**Por favor, dame alas y déjame que, igual que en esta canción, pueda jurar**

**Que he olvidado todo mi pasado.**

Eso fue lo único que dijo para después abrazarme, me sentía tan bien, tan feliz. Nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes y nos acercábamos poco a poco, ambos cerramos los ojos y sellamos nuestros labios con los del otro. Un beso suave y delicado que poco después de fue tornando en uno exigente.

Cuando nos separamos lo mire, estaba algo sonrojada, no supe si era por culpa del alcohol o por el beso que nos habíamos dado.

El tomo mi mano y nos adentramos a interior del departamento. Sai ya no estaba pero había una habitación abierta, y vimos que yacía tirado en la cama. Nos causó gracia a los dos, cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado.

_-Es hora de dormir –dijo._

Y nos adentramos en mi recamara, cerró la puerta tras de él y me jalo hacia su cuerpo, me abrazaba al mismo tiempo que me besaba con la misma delicadeza que el anterior, me fue conduciendo hacia la cama y yo solo alce mis piernas para rodearlo, me acariciaba los muslos y yo hacía lo mismo con su espalda hasta su cabello.

_Se sentía tan bien._

**Mientras tarareo la "canción de amor"…siento que quiero acariciar tu sonriente cara,**

**A pesar de que sé que ya tienes a alguien.**

Nos tumbamos a la cama, él encima de mí, no sentía su peso, aun seguíamos sumergidos en besos y caricias. Me besaba el cuello y yo solo suprimía los pequeños suspiros que me provocaba.

_Me volvía loca._

Volvió a mirarme, era tan extraña esa mirada… llena de cariño pero al mismo tiempo como si tratara de explicarme más… confusión tal vez… dirigí una de mis manos a su mejilla y él la sostuvo con la suya.

_-Espero no cometer una tontería…-dije con voz queda._

Ante eso el solo dio una sonrisa ante mi comentario y me volvió a besar, se acostó a un lado de mí y me abrazo. No supe en que momento pero me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos, se sentía muy bien, por primera vez se sentía cálido.

Un sonido aturdió la mañana, aún estaba medio dormida, me sentía envuelta en los brazos de alguien. El sonido se calló y sentí un pequeño beso en los labios.

_-Nos veremos después Sakura._

Reaccione mucho tiempo después, no sabía si todo aquello era un sueño o solo eran los arranques del alcohol. No le di mucha importancia… hasta que él… [I] llamó.

**Mi "canción de amor" no se termina porque te he encontrado. **

…**Esto no tiene un final…**

…**LOVE & TRUTH…**


	2. Season's Call

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy en contra del enredo del tiempo,**

**Estoy buscando la estación perdida,**

**Pero mi camino apunta hacia tus ojos,**

**Empujado por un recuerdo brillante.**

_No quiero verla…_

Eso fue lo que dije cuando me entere que volvería a Kyoto para un concierto que daría, pero a quien engañaba, ella tenía todo de mí, a pesar de que habían pasado ya dos años... Extrañaba tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla y hacerle el amor hasta que nos cansáramos.

Por ella hubiera dejado todo esto, por ella hubiera aceptado ser un exiliado de mi familia. Pero estaba más que atado, no podía evitar que le hicieran daño, jamás, eso sería peor que matarme a mí.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí, ingrese a la facultad de bellas artes, estudiaría música a como diera lugar. Al diablo con la empresa de mis padres, para eso estaba Itachi. A todo lugar que llegaba era lo mismo, siempre me rodeaban las mujeres, parecían moscas, siempre alrededor de mí, siempre tenía la misma expresión seria y fría, no quería que nadie se acercara a mí.

_Hasta que la vi._

**¿Cuantas cortadas debería repetir?**

**¿Cuantos destinos debo aceptar?**

**¿Tiene esto un final?**

Sentada siempre ahí, cerca de la ventana viendo hacia la nada, con cara nostálgica. Debo admitir era una chica que llamaba la atención, y más con ese largo exótico cabello rosa. Casi no se le veía con nadie solo con ese tipo raro llamado Sai, pero ni con él la sonrisa sincera se asomaba.

_Quería saber más de ella._

¿Pero cómo me acercaba? Cualquier chico que trataba de acercarse lo trataba como basura. _Se lo tenían merecido._ Siempre la miraba sin que nadie se diera cuanta, me deleitaba con su voz cuando eran las clases de canto, nadie la igualaba.

_Era perfecta._

No sé si fue suerte, destino o Dios, pero mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella la tenía en frente de mí. Sai.

-_Formaré una banda y me gustaría que entraras a ella._

_-¿y yo por qué?- trate de no sonar interesado._

_-Porque eres el único que sabe tocar muy bien la batería, y me gusta tu carácter._

_-¿Quién más estará?_

_-Tú, yo y Sakura Haruno._

_Sakura Haruno el nombre de ella… el nombre de mi futura musa._

_-Está bien, entro-dije sin darle importancia_

_-Perfecto, más tarde hablaremos los tres y nos pondremos de acuerdo._

**Tú siempre estas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo,**

**Así que no tendré miedo, incluso mañana,**

**Porque siempre te siento en mí.**

"Black Soul", así fue como nos llamamos, hicimos muchas presentaciones y a donde fuéramos nos iba muy bien. El carácter de Sakura era algo explosivo por no decir agresivo, pero me gustaba, siempre trataba a Sai como si se tratara de un perro, siempre lo regañaba o golpeaba por las idioteces que decía o hacía. Aun no entiendo cómo es que eran amigos

Sai en el bajo, yo en la batería y ella en la guitarra y como primera voz. Las canciones, todas eran creaciones nuestras, algunas yo las componía pero siempre pensado ella, y aunque ella las cantara siempre tenían su dedicatoria especial. La presencia de ella en el escenario era genial, hacían que cualquier grupo de rock de nuestra categoría se vieran como unos aficionados.

_La admiraba, no… más bien la amaba._

¿Amor? Era la primera vez…

Logramos entrar al "Rock Palace", si nos iba bien allí, sin duda nuestras carreras como músicos serian grandiosas. Fuimos al departamento de Sakura para celebrar, habíamos comprado vodka, tomamos sin parar, nos reíamos de todo, cantábamos, no nos importaron las quejas de los vecinos. El idiota de Sai se quedó dormido en la sala, Sakura y yo salimos a la terraza, conversamos mientras veíamos las estrellas.

_-¿y el novio?_

Tenía curiosidad por saber… _¿había alguien más en su vida?_

Me conto que no tenía novio desde hacía tiempo, un tal Sasori era la que había roto su corazón al decidir irse a estudiar al extranjero. Su mirada era triste y mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica.

**El bien de que estés cruzando mi seca garganta.**

**Humedece hasta mi seco corazón**

**¿Cuántos cortes debería repetir?**

**¿Cuantos destinos debo aceptar?**

**¿Tiene esto un final?**

_-Si tienes razón… amor de lejos es de locos._

No sabía que decir, me sentía como un gran imbécil, en vez de decir algo prudente salgo con esas estupideces. Tuve que abracarla, y fue lo correcto, la sentía tan cerca, tener su aroma cerca de mí solo me embriagaba más. Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, sus ojos jade era un paraíso, me fui acercando poco a poco a ella y la bese…

_¡Que beso! Sin duda el mejor que había sentido en mi vida_

Se veía hermosa con ese leve sonrojo en su cara bajo la luz de la luna. Nos adentramos al interior del departamento, el raro de Sai no estaba, se había ido a dormir a una de las habitaciones que tenía el departamento, apenas y había alcanzado llegar a la cama, mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el suelo mientras que la otra resistía por quedarse en la cama, Sakura cerró la puerta, tomé su mano y solo le dije "_es hora de dormir_" y ella me dirigió a la habitación que quedaba enfrente, cerré la puerta tras de mí, la jale hacia a mí, quería sentirla de nuevo cerca de mí, quería llenarme de ella, la bese de nuevo, aquellos suaves y dulces labios se estaban volviendo una obsesión en mí.

Fuimos caminando hacia la cama a paso lento, ella subió sus piernas a mi cintura, no me importo que sus piernas estuvieran cubiertas por la tela de su pantalón, aun así las acariciaba, nos tumbamos en la cama, yo encima de ella tratando de que no sintiera mi peso. Le bese aquel exquisito y suave níveo cuello.

_Era feliz…_

**Lejos, el aspecto de esa ave**

**Que se ira saltando hacia el cielo**

**Siempre me informa de un enorme amor,**

**Porque siempre te siento en mí.**

Volví mi vista hacia ella, la quería, la amaba, sentía muchas cosas por ella, pero también una extraña preocupación me invadió, ella llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla y yo sin pensarlo dos veces la tome.

_-Espero no cometer una tontería…-dijo con voz queda._

_Q_ué ironía… era justo lo que pensaba. La bese de nueva cuenta, solo un beso corto, después me tumbe a su lado y la abrace, así me quede perdidamente dormido y ella… ella en mis brazos.

Pero mi paraíso se destruyó en la mañana cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de mi hermano Itachi, preguntando, más bien exigiendo saber dónde estaba, le dije que en casa de un amigo, supongo que con eso dejaría de fastidiar.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica que estaba aún dormida y con un "_Nos veremos después Sakura" _me levante de la cama y la vi por última vez… Salí de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Salí del departamento y me dirigí a mi casa, ahí me encontré a mi hermano.

_-Esta vez tuve que abogar por ti Sasuke, no esperes que nuestro padre se trague las historias después-dijo comenzando el sermón._

_-A mí que me importa, por mí que se entere… le pondría fin a la pesadilla._

Enojado, me fui a mi habitación, tome una ducha y me vestí, me tumbe a mi cama y con el celular en la mano aun me debatía si debería llamarla…

**Me enseñaste como amar.**

**Siento…**

**Que puedo hacer lo que sea**

_¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Perder un amor no correspondido?_

Y como si fuera un puberto decidí marcar, los dedos me temblaban como espagueti, solo escuchando el tono de marcada… hasta que estuche su voz…

_-¿Sasuke? _

**Desearía expandir el mundo que dibujas en un sueño frente a tus ojos**

**Así que no tendré miedo, incluso mañana **

**Mi amada estación me llama. **

**Porque siempre te siento en mí.**


	3. Last Kiss

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Está latiendo mi ardiente corazón, la puesta de sol me priva de mis palabras.  
Estos profundos sentimientos y el tiempo que ambos hemos detenido, son equivalentes.  
¿Puedes comenzar un viaje con una sola palabra?  
Una mañana sin él.  
Es algo amargo, como la cerveza para los niños.  
**

Llegamos a mi natal Kyoto, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vine aquí? Había dejado pasar el tiempo tratando de evitar la realidad. No pude negarme ante la petición de los fans, después de todo aquí habíamos comenzado.

_Me pregunto si él vendrá…_

Después de que partiéramos de aquí, había decido no volver a regresar, el solo mencionar "Kyoto" o "Sasuke" ya se volvían un tabú para mí. No quería que él fuera tras de mí, solo quería que me explicara por qué nos abandonaba, por qué de la noche a la mañana él quiso dejarlo todo… _por qué quiso dejarme._

Tuvimos que encontrar otro baterista, Naruto Uzumaki, un chico hiperactivo se unió. Ese cabeza hueca apenas y puede igualarlo, pero lo que él tiene es carisma y es entusiasta.

_No iba a renunciar a mi sueño_

**Tú besaste mis delgados dedos.  
Nunca te olvidaré.  
Incluso aunque nos hayamos separado.  
Recuerdo nuestro último beso.  
Lo recuerdo.  
**

En cuanto firmamos el contrato con la disquera decidí junto con Sai jamás pisar Kyoto en la vida, pero parece que el destino se empeña en lo contrario.

Íbamos en el autobús rumbo al hotel en el que estaríamos por tres días. Yo sólo miraba a la ventana, hacia el horizonte como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

_-Oye Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio- ¿por qué no habíamos venido antes aquí? ¡Este lugar es genial!_

Yo solo hice oído sordo ante eso... Él no sabía la verdad de todo esto, él no sabía por qué algunos días estaba melancólica y otros me hundía en un mar de lágrimas, siempre fue gracias a Sai que pude dejar a Naruto al margen, pero era muy persistente por no decir fastidioso.

Llegamos al hotel y tomamos nuestras habitaciones que Kakashi, nuestro manager, nos entregó, una habitación por no decir la suite presidencial para mi sola y otra más para Sai y Naruto, ellos tenían una amistad media rara, si es que se le llamaba amistad, Sai siempre le buscaba apodos raros a Naruto y este como niño siempre se quejaba, no mentiría si Sai lo hace a propósito para que me levantara el ánimo.

**Al principio, todos somos como un inocente bebé.  
Aunque te aceche la amarga verdad,  
No agaches tu cabeza, camina mirando hacia delante.  
Todo ha pasado ya, pero la lluvia hace que el dolor regrese.  
Estoy sola como el hielo que flota a la deriva.  
**

El concierto se daría a las nueve de la noche… aún faltaban escasas tres horas y me sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Me aliste, para salir, aún faltaba una hora y media pero debíamos llegar antes. Sai y Naruto ya me esperaban en el lobby junto con Kakashi. Aun no se sabía dónde la afamada banda "Black Soul" estaba. Seguro que cuando saliéramos iba ser un caos, por fortuna Kakashi ya había planeado algo bueno.

Llegamos al lugar donde se daría el concierto, los fans ya hacían fila para entrar… seguro sería un lleno total. Bajamos del autobús tranquilamente y nos dirigimos al camerino, Kakashi comenzaba hablar pero yo estaba totalmente ida… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que hacia…Como un zombi me dirigí al vestidor a escoger el atuendo que usaría para el concierto. La maquillista hizo lo suyo mientras que el estilista peinaba mi ahora corto cabello.

_Sakura, es momento de salir y afrontar la realidad_

**Tú besaste mis delgados dedos.  
No olvidaré tu calor.  
Incluso aunque nos hayamos separado,  
Recuerdo nuestro último beso.  
**

No sé qué cara mostré a mis amigos y compañeros del grupo pero seguro fue una muy deprimente. Naruto salió primero después seguí yo y detrás de mí iba Sai, el cual, me detuvo cuando coloco su mano en mi hombro lo volteo a ver y el solo susurra "demuéstrale por qué estás aquí"

_¿Qué hacía aquí?_

Naruto comenzó a tocar y la gente comenzó a gritar de emoción, detuvo la música y las luces se apagaron…

_Es momento de salir…_

Tomé mi guitarra y comienzo a tocar, los reflectores al instante me detonan con su luz, todos comienzan a gritar y terminando mí solo de guitarra comienza Naruto y Sai a acompañarme. Trataba de olvidar por qué no quería regresar, solo quería llenarme con los gritos de mis fans al entonar las canciones… Tenía la mala costumbre, según Kakashi, de bajar del escenario e ir a saludar a las personas que estaban en las primeras filas.

**Si no entendemos el porqué de esta ruptura, no importa.  
Yo intentaré encontrar la respuesta, pase lo que pase.  
Puedes culpar a quien quieras y a lo que quieras,  
Pero no deshonres a lo que amaste.  
**

_Tenía pensado hacerlo… pero una mirada me detuvo._

Ahí en primera fila en frente de mí, mostrando una expresión atónita estaba él… Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo juraba que había pasado horas, sentía que me había congelado, para mi todos habían desaparecido, solo estábamos él y yo. Tenía ganas de correr y golpearlo, pero también tenía ganas de volver a tocarlo y probar sus labios, aquellos labios que lograron desvanecer esa barrera invisible.

_Si, a pesar de todo, sigo amándolo como una idiota. _

Nunca deje de tocar, era como si estuviese en automático, seguí con el concierto sin que nada hubiera pasado, me divertía pero no era lo mismo, si volteaba atrás él no estaba ahí viéndome, si cantaba ya no eran sus canciones…

Me acerque a Sai, él ya sabía que él estaba ahí, lo mire fijamente y me dirigí a Naruto… intentaríamos algo nuevo, cantaría algo improvisado, solo había algo que quería transmitirle… y cantar la última canción que él dejo para _"Black Soul"…_

Terminando con esa última canción dedicada para él, di muchas gracias a mis fans, salimos del escenario despidiéndonos y bajando las escaleras para los camerinos me solté a llorar.

**Tú besaste mis delgados dedos.  
Nunca te olvidaré.  
Sigo creyendo en que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día.  
Cuando recuerdo nuestro último beso  
Comienzo a llorar.  
**

_-¡Por esta razón no quería venir aquí!- Grité- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!_

_-Aun no podemos los fans están saliendo y seguro están a fuera de uno de los autobuses esperando a que ustedes salgan-expreso Kakashi._

Yo solo quería salir de ahí, huir de nuevo de un sentimiento que dolía y que me desgarraba por dentro.

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué te pones…?_

_-Déjalo así Naruto-irrumpió Sai- después yo te lo explico._

_-Pero… _

Salí de aquel camerino en dirección al corredor, ahí solo me recargue en la pared mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo. Sai salió casi enseguida.

_-Descuida, todo va estar bien._

Y dicho esto me deja dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al escenario.

**Y besando mis delgados dedos,  
Después de este amargo final,  
No olvidaré nuestro último beso.  
No lo olvidaré…  
No olvidaré tu beso.  
**


	4. One more time, one more chance

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Cuánto más tengo que perder antes de que mi corazón sea perdonado?  
¿Cuánto dolor tengo que sufrir para poder encontrarte nuevamente?  
Una vez más, la estación cambia y su color también,  
Una vez más, estamos perdidos.**

_-¡"Black Soul" viene Kyoto!-grito mi compañera y amiga Yamanaka Ino_

Así fue como me entere de que ella vendría de nuevo, aquella chica que aún seguía rondando en mis pensamientos, me pregunto ¿Qué pensara ahora de mí? ¿Me odiaría? Claro, después de haberme ido de esa forma. Lo cierto es que no quería afrontarme a aquellos ojos jade de los cuales me enamore perdidamente.

Todos me están insistiendo ir, Ino, Hinata, Temari inclusive Shikamaru, pero era más porque su novia le insistía. Pero no podía negarme, había pasado tanto tiempo y aun no tenía ni siquiera el valor para irla a buscar aun sabiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Accedí, pero no tanto por ellos, si no por ver en que se había convertido mi Sakura, en que se había convertido aquella flor que a pesar de que brillaba, su mirada mostraba soledad.

**Cada vez que peleábamos, siempre era el primer en ceder.  
Tu naturaleza egoísta me hacía amarte más.  
Una oportunidad más, no dejes llegar los recuerdos.  
Una oportunidad más, no puede elegir mi siguiente destino.**

Llegue a mi departamento, tire aquel portafolio que traía en la entrada y me dirigí a mi habitación, me tumbe a la cama y solo recordaba aquellos momentos en los que estamos juntos, cuando éramos "Black Soul", _cuando éramos uno._

Me levante y me dirigí a un mueble que había enfrente de mi cama, ahí, guardaba celosamente todos los CDs y DVDs de mi antigua banda, tenía el primer disco hasta el último, nunca paraba de escucharla, me sabia todas las canciones, no perdía detalle en su timbre de voz y sus movimientos. También tenía aquellas canciones que habíamos escrito y las que secretamente había hecho para ella. Había una canción que había compuesto una semana antes de tomar aquella decisión, cuando me fui de nuestro departamento jamás la volví a ver, al igual que a ella.

**Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar  
En el andén de enfrente, en las ventanas a lo largo del sendero.  
Aunque soy consciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.  
Si mis sueños se hicieran realidad, iría al mismo lugar que tú ahora mismo.  
No habría nada que no pudiera hacer  
lo dejaría todo para poder abrazarte.**

Mañana seria el concierto y estaríamos en primera fila, no sé cómo se las arreglo Ino, las entradas estaban agotadas horas después de haber patrocinado la apertura de venta de boletos.

Y ahí, me veo formado dos horas antes de que empezara, pese a que los lugares eran numerados había mucha gente esperando desde horas antes que nosotros. En el murmullo de la gente, me veo cavilando en que es lo que debería hacer. Entramos y tomamos nuestros lugares, mejor no me pudo haber ido… el destino y la vida me habían jugado una mal broma, mi asiento en frente del puesto del vocalista. Mis amigos estaban emocionados y yo solo trababa de contener la desesperación que sentía.

Entra el nuevo baterista y comienza con un buen pero no tan impresionante solo, pero aun sin que nadie se diera cuenta de aquellos pequeños e insignificantes errores todos gritaban de la emoción, aquel rubio paro de tocar y se apagaron las luces, mi corazón comenzó a acelerar al cien aun sin saber que era lo que pasaría. Un sonido de guitarra detona más mí ya acelerado corazón y es cuando aparece aquel ángel que tanto veía en mis sueños y pesadillas.

_Mi hermosa Sakura, mi musa, el motor de mi patética vida._

**Si solo quisiera evitar la soledad... estaría bien con cualquiera.  
Pero así como en esta noche las estrellas parecen caer,**

**No puedo mentirme a mí mismo.  
Una vez más, la estación cambia y su color también,  
Una vez más, estamos perdidos.**

No era tan diferente de la que había dejado atrás hace tiempo, salvo que su cabello ahora era cortó, aquel exótico cabello que me encantaba tocar y sentir. Se veía más hermosa y sin duda brillaba más que nunca.

Todos los fanáticos se volvían locos tras cada canción, yo solo la contemplaba como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tenía tantas ganas de subir a aquel escenario y compartirlo con ella.

_Después de todo ese siempre fue mi sueño._

Seguía mirándola fijamente con la esperanza de que ella también lo hiciera, estaba dispuesta a acercarse cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron… aunque haya sido un solo segundo, aunque no haya durado mucho solo pude ver aquella tristeza reflejanda en su mirada, ella siguió cantando y tocando como toda una profesional en cambio yo… solo la veía con melancolía, todos aquellos recuerdos vinieron de golpe, todos aquellos días en que me encerraba en mi oficina pensando en ella, todos aquellos días que llegaba a mi habitación sin rastro de ella…

**Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar  
Cruzando la calle, en lo más profundo de mis sueños.  
Aunque soy consciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.  
Si los milagros ocurrieran, podría verte ahora mismo.  
El nuevo amanecer, en el cual aparezco  
y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo".**

Una última canción sonó de nuevo… todo mundo estaba en silencio, nadie se sabía esa canción… solo una persona… yo.

Tocando una guitarra acústica con sonidos suaves empezó a entonar aquella melodía perdida. La canción que había dejado atrás era dedicada para mí. Cada palabra que decía era una daga para mi alma, su expresión alegre se había convertido en tristeza pura. Solo estábamos ella y yo, los demás habían desaparecido para mí, ella mirándome, tal vez por última vez y yo contemplándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

_Una vez más, una oportunidad más. _

**Recuerdos del verano que revolotean,  
latidos que repentinamente desaparecen.**

Terminando la canción todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante algo que jamás se había escuchado, dio una sonrisa cálida y con la mano hizo un gesto de despedida. Salió del escenario con los demás integrantes y no volvieron a salir más. El público comenzaba a salir y yo aún seguía clavado en mi lugar.

_-Es momento de irnos Sasuke…-dijo Ino._

Aún seguía viendo hacia el escenario esperando que ella saliera otra vez.

_-Oh ya veo… así que ella es tu Sakura, está bien, nos veremos después._

**Siempre estoy buscando, esperando ver tu figura en algún lugar.  
En el amanecer de la ciudad, en Sakuragi-cho  
Aunque soy consciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.  
Si mis sueños se hiciesen realidad, iría al mismo lugar que tú ahora mismo.  
No habría nada que no pudiese hacer,  
Lo dejaría todo para poder abrazarte.**

Ellos me dejaron ahí en mi lugar sin hacer ninguna pregunta más, los técnicos comenzaban a quitar los instrumentos y las luces, todo estaba quedando totalmente vacío. Y solamente quede yo. Aquel escenario solo reflejaba como me sentía. Cerré mis puños fuertemente esto era demasiado para mi… pero no quería llegar a mi limite…

_Aún la amaba._

Dispuesto a marcharme de ese lugar di vuelta y comencé a andar por el pasillo.

_-¿Y así es como piensas hacerlo, Uchiha?_

**Siempre estoy buscando fragmentos tuyos en algún lado.  
Durante mis viajes, en los puestos de periódicos.  
Aunque soy consciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.  
Si los milagros ocurriesen, podría verte ahora mismo.  
El nuevo amanecer, en el cual aparezco  
y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo".**

La voz de Sai hizo que me detuviera en seco, después de todo él sabía toda la verdad. Seguí callado y dándole la espalda a mi antes compañero.

Escuche como encendía un cigarrillo.

_-Estamos en el "Gran Hotel"_

Me arrojo una especie de pase que cayó a lado de mis pies.

_-Habitación 512, Suite presidencial._

Y dicho esto se marchó dejándome ahí con aquel pase que ahora esteba en mis manos.

_Una última oportunidad, para decir lo que no puede decir en el pasado._

**Siempre término buscando tu sonrisa, a que aparezca en algún lado.  
En el paso a nivel, esperando a que pase el tren.  
Aunque soy consciente de que no tienes por qué estar aquí.  
Si la vida se pudiera repetir, estaría junto a ti toda mi vida.  
No deseo nada más...  
No existe nada más importante que tú.**


	5. Last song

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seguí vagando sin rumbo fijo, completamente solo.  
Un tenue suspiro pintando por un trazo blanco.  
En la efímera naturaleza de las estaciones cambiantes,  
las lágrimas se desbordan sin razón alguna  
"Ahora también, te quiero..."**

_-Oye Sai, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Sakura-chan? Desde que llegamos aquí ha actuado de forma extraña además, ¿Por qué no ha quería venir aquí?_

Ya estábamos en el hotel, en nuestras habitaciones, me tocó compartir la suite con Naruto, el rubio no dejaba de hacer preguntas desde que habíamos terminado el concierto, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerlo al margen, no quería que Sakura se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Y aunque no quisiera, aquellos recuerdo vinieron a mi cabeza otra vez.

**La continua tristeza que cae se convierte en pura nieve blanca.  
A través de todo ello, alcé mi cara hacia el cielo.  
Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca ahora, si mi deseo te alcanza,  
por favor, abrázame fuerte una vez más.**

Siempre he protegido a Sakura, y desde que pasó lo de Sasori, no permití que nadie se le acercara para que le hicieran daño, siempre estuve con ella, tal vez siempre la he amado, pero lo que Sakura solo ve en mí es un hermano mayor que está ahí para protegerla. Cuando formamos la banda íbamos en el segundo año de la universidad. La idea se me ocurrió a mí, quería revolucionar el mundo de la música y ofrecer algo nuevo. Yo en el bajo y mi amiga Sakura en la guitarra, también seria vocalista, ella tiene una voz increíble, solo faltaba el baterista. Vi a muchos practicar pero nadie cumplía mis expectativas, estuve a punto de desistir hasta que escuche a alguien haciendo un solo, me impresiono, era lo que estaba buscando. Investigue sobre él y me enteré que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, días después le pregunte que si se uniría, la verdad es que ese chico me agradaba no era como los demás que se lucia por sus logros, porque era el mejor o por el simple hecho de ser una "carita" para las mujeres. Así que hable con él y afortunadamente acepto.

_-"Black Soul", así nos llamáremos._

**No nos entendimos el uno al otro y nos herimos una y otra vez.  
También en aquellos momentos tú siempre te mostrabas amable.  
Corté en el repentino círculo envolvente,  
así como las promesas que nos hicimos no se cumplieron  
"Ahora también, recuerdo..."**

¿Por qué ese nombre? Tal vez porque éramos un misterio… hasta para nosotros mismos, a pesar de que con el tiempo nos fuimos convirtiendo en muy buenos amigos aun teníamos secretos que no podíamos decir tan abiertamente. Esos secretos que no dejan tu alma en paz… Por mi parte, yo era huérfano, vivía con mi hermano pero este murió cuando tenía diez años, si no fuera por Sakura yo creo que estaría mendigando o robando en las calles. La música era nuestro último consuelo. Y aunque no conociera a Sasuke, sabía que algo ocultaba. Esa mirada que mostraba soledad y odio ya la había visto antes en mí.

Paso el tiempo y sin darme cuenta Sakura y Sasuke se hicieron muy amigos, eso comenzaba a molestarme pero veía en Sakura una sonrisa que yo no pude conseguir durante mucho tiempo, una sonrisa sincera y radiante. Podría decir que hasta en el escenario Sakura era otra, aquellos cambios eran para bien, pero me sentía bien, después de todo ella era feliz…

Cuando entramos al "Rock Palace", ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que de la palabra "amigos" se había transformado en "novios" tras un beso que se dieron, por haber ganado. Eso me sorprendió.

_Un desconocido se había robado a mi única amiga._

**Las memorias que se desvanecen son tan brillantes como siempre.  
Yo quería estar más cerca...  
No podemos vernos de nuevo  
pero tú siempre estabas cerca para levantarme,  
Solo tú, no cambies.**

No mentiré si me sentí despojado de algo que había protegido por mucho tiempo, pero yo no podía hacer nada si Sakura era feliz con él. Y aunque no lo pareciera aquella mirada que Sasuke mostraba, se había transformado a una de protección y afecto hacia aquella flor.

Me decidí a que la dejaría en sus manos, pase a segundo término el amor que tenía hacia ella para dejarla con Sasuke, ahora mi máxima prioridad era que nuestra banda entrara a las grandes ligas consiguiendo un contrato con alguna disquera. Envié muchos demos a varios lugares, me vi tocando de puerta en puerta para poder tener aunque sea una minúscula posibilidad, la ventaja que teníamos es que aunque fuéramos una banda "recién hecha" habíamos ganado en el "Rock Palace".

**No puedo borrar aquellas últimas lágrimas que me mostraste.  
Incluso si desaparezco por completo con esta blanca nieve,  
siempre quiero florecer en tu corazón.**

Siguió pasando el tiempo y ya teníamos casi dos años tocando juntos, aquellos dos habían decidido irse a vivir juntos cosa que aprobé, sólo le deje algo muy claro a Sasuke, si le hacía algo, la lastimaba o la hacía llorar se las vería conmigo, si era necesario lo mataba.

_-No es necesario que me digas eso, ya sé que es lo que debo hacer, además jamás podría lastimarla, la amo demasiado como para dejarla ir._

Sus palabras me habían dejado anonadado, ¿tanto así la amaba? Después de mucho tiempo y muchas dudas, al fin Sakura había encontrado una buena persona que la amara. Y me sentía aún más feliz porque ella lo amaba como si lo idolatrara.

**Nos abrazamos fuerte, no olvides ese calor.  
Aunque ames a otra persona,  
jamás dejaré escapar el último sonido que oí de tu voz.  
Quiero caer en un profundo sueño**

Y a punto de graduarnos de la universidad, nos llega la noticia que tanto habíamos esperado.

_-Estamos dentro-dijo Sakura eufórica- ¡la disquera nos ha aceptado!_

Aquello iba mejorando.

_-¿Quién nos aceptó?-pregunte._

Había ido a tantos lugares que necesitaba saber quién había creído en nosotros.

_-Tsukuyomi Music Records…_

Y así como la noticia había llegado, nuestro grupo se disolvió…

**La continua tristeza que cae se convierte en pura nieve blanca.  
A través de todo ello, alcé mi cara hacia el cielo.  
Antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca ahora, si mi deseo te alcanza,  
por favor, abrázame fuerte una vez más.**

_-Oye Sai, hazme caso-me gritó Naruto zangoloteándome- hay un chico afuera de la habitación de Sakura, será mejor que vaya a ver que…_

_-¿Cómo es?- le pregunté deteniendo a Naruto por el brazo, ya que estaba a punto de ir corriendo a ver qué pasaba-_

_-Pues es alto y tiene el cabello negro algo alborotado._

_-Está bien, no pasa nada…_

_-¿Pero qué dices?- me interrumpió- que tal si le hace algo a Sakura, debemos ir a ver qué pasa._

Me senté en la sala de aquella acogedora habitación y miré a Naruto, aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

_-¿Quieres saber toda la verdad? ¿Quieres saber por qué había veces que Sakura se encerraba y comenzaba a llorar? ¿Quieres saber por qué Sakura no quería venir a Kyoto? ¿Quieres saber por qué Sakura quiso cantar esa canción aun sabiendo que era la primera vez que la cantábamos?_

Ante eso, Naruto se sentó en frente de mí esperando la detallada explicación.

**"Por favor, abrázame fuerte una vez más..."**


	6. Stand by me

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un largo camino por recorrer, mientras bajaba andando por el largo camino susurré** **"Siento ser así"** **Una inocente mariposa** **Vuela hacia el cielo.**

Sai llego y yo aún estaba en el pasillo lamentándome. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazo, sin duda era un buen amigo, lo quería mucho, él siempre estaba ahí cuando más necesitaba de un abrazo.

_-Sakura, ¿Qué harás?_

_-No tengo nada que hacer-dije aun abrazándolo- él quiso irse, aun sin decirme_ _nada._

_-¿Y si él te busca? _

_-No creo que lo haga… _

**Estoy perdida entre tanta tristeza, sola, y mis lágrimas se derraman.** **Hace frío,** **Una oscura noche demasiado larga** **Me hace abrir los ojos.**

Dicho esto solo deshice el abrazo y me dirigí al camerino, ya más tranquila pedí disculpas por mi ataque de histeria.

_-Sakura, ¿en serio estas bien?-dijo Naruto- si te pasa algo hare lo que sea, de_ _veras._

_-Descuida Naruto- le sostuve la mano- ya estoy mejor-y dicho esto solo le dediqué_ _una sonrisa._

_-Muy bien, el autobús ya salió- dijo Kakashi- esperemos a que la gente que está_ _esperando se vaya con el señuelo después nosotros nos vamos en la camioneta_ _que pedí. _

**Es demasiado triste, duele,** **Pero lo sacrifiqué todo** **Porque me amabas...**

Esperamos como más de media hora, aun no podía sacarme de la mente su figura, no había cambiado mucho, inclusive se veía más guapo que antes, su forma de vestir, aquella tan elegante que mostraba, solo me daba a entender que la música se había esfumado de su vida, ahora, como todo buen Uchiha, sería un exitoso empresario. Y aun tal vez sabiendo la respuesta, muy en el fondo de mi corazón del por qué se había ido, esperaba una explicación.

Si él me hubiera dicho la verdad, yo hubiera entendido, tal vez hasta hubiera dejado todo por él. Pero como dicen, él hubiera no existe, esa palabra solo alimenta el dolor de un pasado que su pudo evitar.

Subimos a la camioneta que Kakashi había pedido, aquella tenia los vidrios polarizados, íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento y al momento de salir al dar vuelta hacia la derecha en la equina… otra vez apareció esa figura conocida para mí. Aun dando la vuelta y dejándolo atrás, no despegue la vista de él.

_Por un momento pensé que él también me había visto. Creo que comienzo a alucinar. _

**Bésame y quédate conmigo,** **La flor que florece en la eternidad sigue adelante, moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza.** **¿Cómo podías sonreír por mí?** **No importa si no haces nada,** **Quiero estar contigo para siempre,** **Siempre a mi lado, quédate a mi lado.**

Dejándolo atrás, aquellas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por mi rostro. Lágrimas silenciosas que solo demostraban el dolor que sentía por un amor que deje hace tiempo.

No podía superarlo, con el viví muchas cosas que había dejado de sentir, con él volví a sentir el amor, el sabor de un beso, las caricias suaves que te hacen sentir que hierves por dentro, lo que es tener sexo sin que nada te importara más que nosotros dos y lo más importante, el sentirte protegida y segura con la persona que más amas.

No sé si sentirme como una estúpida, después de todo, no sé si él también me ama con yo a él, no sé si él piensa aun en mi como yo lo hago por él.

_El amor es algo complejo y estúpido._

**Me acariciaste la mejilla con suavidad.** **Tu calor...** **Es tan dulce...** **Un amor silencioso de ilusiones** **Me hace abrir los ojos.**

Aun pasando las calles mi mirada seguía fija en la ventana, tratando de buscarlo entre la gente, cuando sé que a lo mejor lo que vi solo era una imaginación mía

_¿Tantas ganas tenia de verlo? ¿Tantas ganas tenia de probar sus besos de nueva cuenta?_

Llegamos al hotel, no había ni rastros de los fans, eso era algo bueno, no causaríamos problemas a los huéspedes. Nos adentramos de nueva cuenta hacia el estacionamiento del hotel. Mi mirada ausente aun la tenía, y con ayuda de Sai pude bajar de aquella camioneta sin caerme. Entramos al elevador y presionaron el botón para el séptimo piso. Salimos por el pasillo que conducía a nuestras habitaciones, la mía estaba al frente de la se Sai y Naruto.

_-Sakura, ¿no quieres que nos quedemos un rato contigo?- Naruto aún estaba_ _preocupado por mí, después de todo no es tan cabeza hueca como creí._

_-No es necesario Naruto, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana en la_ _noche tenemos firma de autógrafos y será pesado._

_-Pero es que…_

_-Ya la oíste- lo interrumpió Sai- ahora a dormir._

Y dicho esto tiro del brazo de Naruto y lo adentro a la habitación.

**Era una persona débil y cruel,** **Una imbécil...** **Pero tú me perdonaste...**

_-Si pasa algo…-dijo Sai dándome la espalda para entrar a su habitación- no dudes_ _en llamarme, vendré rápido._

_-Gracias._

Sai entró a la habitación y yo me quede afuera de la mía, metiendo la llave en la perilla de la puerta, me quede congelada pegando mi cabeza en la puerta de entrada, abrí la puerta consumo cuidado y me adentre a la penumbra de aquella habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí, las llaves se cayeron de mis manos y en la oscuridad me dirigí a la recamara. Me tumbe a la cama y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Estaba harta y sobre todo enojada conmigo misma, ¿Dónde había quedado la chica fuerte que juro jamás llorar por amor? ¿Dónde quedo aquella chica que pasara lo que pasara jamás se dejaría vencer y daría todo por llegar más lejos aún?

La respuesta estaba en mis lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas que por más que quería que dejaran de salir, seguían ahí, acusándome con el reflejo de la tristeza y soledad que sentía.

**Bésame y dime adiós,** **Una cercana flor resuena débil y tristemente.** **¿Cómo podías llorar por mí?** **No importa si no dices nada,** **Quiero estar contigo para siempre,** **Siempre a mi lado, sonríeme.**

A lo lejos escuche que tocaban la puerta, pero yo hacía caso omiso de ello. Seguramente sería Sai o Naruto que querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien, no quería enfrentarme de nuevo ante esas miradas de compasión. Los golpeteos se hicieron sonar de nuevo.

_-¿Quién es?_

Mi pregunta sonó más a fuerza que de ganas, aun tendida en la cama. Aquel insistente golpeteo no se detenía.

_-¿Quién es?_

Volvía repetir, me comenzaba a molestar, pero eso no conseguiría pararme de la cama

_-Room service._

¿Room service? ¿Había ordenado algo? Daba igual, seguro habían sigo aquellos dos.

_-Entre._

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, se escuchó como se encendía la luz y unos pasos, no le di importancia, solo quería seguir ahí.

_-Deje las cosas y salga._

Mi tono fue grosero pero no me importo, solo quería estar sola. Aquellos pasos no paraban y se adentraban a la recamara en la que estaba.

_-Le dije que saliera._

Los pasos avanzaban ahora sigilosamente… enojada, harta de aquella presencia, me levanté dispuesta a correr a la persona que irrumpía con mi soledad, si era necesario correrlo a golpes lo haría.

_-No escucho cuando le dije que…_

Y así como vino mi enojo se esfumo de la nada… mis ojos se abrieron al extremo por la sorpresa y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo

**Bésame y quédate conmigo,** **La flor que florece en la eternidad sigue adelante, moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza.** **¿Cómo podías sonreír por mí?** **No importa si no haces nada,** **Quiero estar contigo para siempre,** **Siempre a mi lado, quédate a mi lado.**

_-¿Qué haces…aquí? _

Sasuke, él estaba ahí parado al pie de esa habitación, mirándome, dio unos pasos e instintivamente retrocedí. Lo tenía ahí, en frente de mí, después de mucho tiempo.

_-Sakura…_

Retrocedí más y maldije en mi mente por haberme topado con un mueble, no tenía salida, él se acercó más y aún seguía mirándome yo desvié la mirada, no soportaba que me viera así. Me abrazó y yo trataba de resistirme, su aroma me embriagaba, sus brazos me transmitían aquella seguridad que había sentido en el pasado. Lloraba mientras lo trataba de alejar con mis débiles golpes. Sasuke solo me abraza más fuerte, literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Por más que trataba de alejarlo él me lo impedía así que deje de resistirme y solos mis manos se aferraban a aquel gabán negro que portaba

Así estuvo abrazándome hasta que mis lágrimas se transformaron en sollozos. Una de sus manos se posó en mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo, aquellos ojos negros estaban ansiosos, se fue acercando poco a poco, yo solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Ahí, en mi habitación, un chico que pensé jamás volvería a tocar, ahora estaba besándome, regresando a aquel pasado donde todo brillaba y tenía sentido.

**Bésame y dime adiós,** **Una cercana flor resuena débil y tristemente.** **¿Cómo podías llorar por mí?** **No importa si no dices nada,** **Quiero estar contigo para siempre,** **Siempre a mi lado, sonríeme.**


	7. Shallow Sleep

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acabo de ver,** **Más allá de la línea de tiempo,** **Una habitación, la que una vez compartimos,** **Pero mi memoria es una bruma,** **Olvidando lo que se dijo.**

Tenía en mis manos el pase para poder entrar al hotel, mi mente solo se debatía en ir o no, pero deseaba verla, deseaba tenerla de nuevo en mis manos, deseaba decirle que la amaba.

Salí de aquel recinto, ya no había tanta gente

_¿Me pregunto cuanto dure aquí pensando?_

**Yo te tiendo suavemente mi mano,** **Y en ese momento perfecto,** **Tú desapareciste, te he perdido otra vez.**

Había aparcado el auto unas cuadras antes del auditorio, pase por el estacionamiento del mismo e iba saliendo una camioneta, jure ver a la dueña de mis pensamientos en aquel vehículo, este se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, sin duda iba al hotel. Me apresuré y corrí lo más rápido posible, saqué las llaves de mi auto y me metí a prisa, conduje lo más rápido que pude, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Llegué al hotel, el manager había hecho un buen trabajo, no había fans que pudieran interferir en mi camino. Estacioné el auto y entré al hotel, me dirigí a los elevadores y pulsé el botón para el último piso, ahí siempre están las suites presidenciales.

Había guardias de seguridad eso indicaba que iba bien en mi camino. Como si no fuera la gran cosa, me adentre al pasillo.

_-Joven esta estancia es de acceso restringido._

_-Lo sé_

Saque el pase del bolcillo del gabán que portaba y se lo mostré, aquel guardia lo examinó y me dejo pasar. Busqué desesperado aquella habitación hasta que la encontré.

_512_

Sólo una puerta me separaba de mi felicidad.

**En un sueño poco profundo, yo soñé que estaba viéndote,** **Tal como te recuerdo,** **Rebosante de ternura,** **Y en algún lugar calmado,** **Un sentimiento que nunca ha cambiado,** **Tú presencia junto a mí hasta que despierte.**

Con decisión, toqué aquella puerta, no lograba escuchar nada, así que toqué por segunda vez. Aquella dulce voz me respondió y yo nervioso contesto "Room Service".

_¿Room Service? ¿Pero qué mierda? Puede haber dicho que era yo._

Pero no me iba a arriesgar, pasé a la habitación, estaba todo oscuro y prendí la luz, no había rastro de ella en ningún lado.

_-Deje las cosas y salga._

**_A_****cabo de verte,** **Un momento demasiado breve,** **Antes de que la luz del día viniera,** **Pero mi corazón está latiendo rápidamente,** **Quizás nos reunamos de nuevo.**

Su voz molesta provenía de la recamara principal, decidido me acerqué y la vi recostada boca abajo en la cama.

_-Le dije que saliera._

Trate de ser silencioso pero ella me escuchó, se estaba incorporando en la cama decidida a correrme

_-No escucho cuando le dije que… ¿Qué haces…aquí? _

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Yo estaba ahí parado al pie de esa habitación, mirándola, me acerqué más, ella retrocedió, al parecer no quería saber nada de mí.

_-Sakura…_

Su nombre solo salió en un susurro, ella retrocedió más y gracias a un mueble detrás de ella no lo hizo más. Me acerque más a ella para abrazarla, ella me trataba de alejar con débiles golpes mientras lloraba, era poco comparada a lo que realmente merecía al dejarla sola, merecía su desprecio y su rechazo, más sin en cambio ella solo estaba ahí tratando de negar lo que sentía. Cuando se calmó ella solo seguía sollozando, no pude negarme a la tentación de probar sus labios, así que levante su barbilla y la acerque a mí. Contorne sus labios con mi lengua y así me abrí paso para explorar su exquisita boca.

_¿Cuánto dure sin ella? ¿Cuánto dure sin esos besos?_

**En un sueño poco profundo, yo soñé que estaba viéndote,** **Tal como te recuerdo,** **Rebosante de ternura,** **Y en algún lugar calmado,** **Un sentimiento que nunca ha cambiado,** **Tú presencia junto a mí hasta que despierte.**

Esto era la gloria, era como si un pecador viniera del infierno para vivir en el paraíso.

Acariciaba su espalda mientras que ella subió sus brazos a mi cuello y decidió jugar con mi cabello. Mis manos fueron bajando y delineaba su silueta. Necesitaba de ella, quería saciarme de ella, quería estar en la gloria con ella como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, mi mente se nublaba por el deseo de tenerla. Retrocedí junto con ella y nos tumbamos a la cama que estaba detrás de nosotros, quede encima de ella tratando de que no sintiera mi peso y la vi a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos jade que tanto amaba. Me acerque a su oído y comencé a hablarle de manera suave

_-Esta vez no desaparece, me quedare contigo, eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo…_

Le aseguré. Y era la verdad no quería perderla otra vez, así tuviera que huir del país con ella, hasta el fin del mundo lo haría con gusto.

_-Yo… también te amo y no podría vivir más sin ti, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…_

**Te veo, hasta despertar del sueño artificial.**

Su voz era débil pero segura. Sin más, le besé el cuello dispuesto a hacerla mía otra vez, quería escuchar esos suspiros llenos de lujuria y de amor hacia mí. Sus caricias me volvían loco, ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. La temperatura se volvía asfixiante mientras más subíamos de tono los besos y las caricias, quite su ropa lentamente mientras ella así lo mismo conmigo, bese y recorrí con mi lengua cada parte de su piel expuesta a la tenue luz de la luna.

_Era mi alimento, era mi vida. _

**Un artista sin un pincel,** **No puede pintar sobre el lienzo,** **Sin ti aquí,** **Esto no tiene color,** **Es un paisaje incoloro.**

Los suspiros llenaron toda la habitación, mi nombre saliendo de boca el suyo saliendo de la mía. Nos despojamos de la última prenda, decididos a continuar. Cuando me adentre a ella, fue lo más excitante, ella abrazándose de mi mientras que sus suspiros chocaban con mi oído provocando en mí una fogosidad extrema llevando aquel vaivén de nuestras caderas a un ritmo más acelerado. A su paso llegaron los orgasmos y no paraba de llenarme de ella. Ella me besaba mientras que con sus manos recorría mi rostro tratando de no perder cada detalle, yo acariciaba su cara mientras mi otra mano bajaba por su cuello y delineaba su figura.

Saliendo de ella, me recosté a su lado tratando de relajar mi respiración, estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo estaba a lado de ella, como debería ser. Saque las sabanas de bajo de nosotros y nos cubrimos con ella. Sakura acaricio mi mejilla mientras me miraba a los ojos con cariño y amor.

_-¿Por qué me dejaste?_

Su pregunta salía en un susurro, esa pregunta era la que más dolía, pero debía explicarle, lo único que hice fue abrazarla, pegarla más junto a mí para asegurarme que no era una broma de mi mente. Sintiendo su calor solo hizo que la abrazara con más fuerza.

_-Te amo Sakura… por favor, perdóname._

**En un sueño poco profundo, yo soñé que estaba viéndote,** **Tal como te recuerdo,** **Rebosante de ternura,** **Y en algún lugar calmado,** **Un sentimiento que nunca ha cambiado,** **Tú presencia junto a mí hasta que despierte.**

Así ambos quedamos dormidos, el día que vendría sería la más hermosa y dolorosa.

_Le diría la verdad._

**Te veo, hasta despertar del sueño artificial.**


	8. Wind

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cultiva tu hambre después idealízala** **Motiva tu ira para hacer que todos se den cuenta** **Escala la montaña, nunca desciendas** **Rompe en los contenidos, nunca caigas**

_-Entonces ese chico era…_

_-Así es, el dueño de su corazón._

Naruto se quedó atónito al saber la identidad de aquel chico del otro lado de la puerta. Tal parece Sakura tiene algo que a todos nos agrada. No lo culparía si ahora se sintiera algo decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? Solo proteger a nuestra amiga.

_-Pero explícate Sai, porque si ellos tenían una relación tan estrecha… ¿Por qué simplemente se alejó así sin más? _

_-Es verdad, Sasuke la ama, pero como él dijo aquella vez…_

**Mis rodillas siguen temblando, como cuando tenía doce,**

**Escapándome de clases, por la puerta de atrás.**

**Un tipo me quiso levantar una barrera dos veces, pero no me importó.**

**Esperar es un desperdicio para la gente como yo.**

Nos habíamos enterado que Tsukuyomi Music Records quería escucharnos, la noticia me había emocionado tanto que enseguida me puse en contacto con ellos, los productores querían una audiencia para dentro de 15 días, perfecto para escoger nuestras mejores canciones.

Pero algo andaba mal, Sasuke se comportaba distinto, estaba ausente en los ensayos y más gruñón de lo normal, pero cuando Sakura le hablaba o la veía su actitud cambiaba pero sin cambiar esa mirada solitaria que volvió a aparecer.

_-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? has actuado raro._

_-No es nada._

Le pregunte varias veces, pero este solo seguía con las negativas y evasivas.

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente** **No llores porque estas en lo correcto** **No te seques con mentiras o miedos** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final**

Faltaba una semana para presentarnos ante los productores de Tsukuyomi y fue ahí cuando mi paciencia se acabó, Fui al departamento de ellos, por fortuna Sakura había salido a comprar algunas cosas y lo mejor aún es que tardaría bastante, suficiente para aclarar las cosas.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Vine a hablar contigo, lo bueno es que Sakura no está, así que lo que quieras decir es momento._

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo_

Tanta obstinación me enfadaba, así que si no quería hablar por las buenas entonces usaría fuerza. Lo tome por el cuello de su camisa y lo azote contra la pared.

_-Maldita sea Uchiha, no me quieras ver la cara de idiota, sé que algo te pasa, desde que vino la oportunidad con la disquera has actuado de forma extraña, así que ¡escúpelo ya!_

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente** **No llores porque estas en lo correcto** **No te seques con mentiras o miedos** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final**

Bingo, había atinado, puesto que el solo desvió la mira. Algo más relajado lo solté y este se sentó en la pequeña sala del departamento mientras que yo me quede de pie esperando una explicación.

_-Ya no puedo seguir más…_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Dejaré la banda, dejaré "Black Soul"… Lo siento pero este no es mi camino…_

_-¿De qué estupideces hablas Uchiha?_

Estaba enojado lo admito, pero no sabía que hacer o que decir ante el semblante de él, estaba enojado, triste, asustado, Sasuke era un mundo de emociones.

**Tu dijiste, "los sueños son sueños** **"No voy a jugar al tonto nunca más''** **Dijiste ''Porque sigo teniendo mi alma''**

_-¡Vamos habla!- exigí _

_-Tsukuyomi Music Records… es una de las tantas empresas de mi familia…_

_-¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

_- Te lo voy a poner fácil… o me salgo de la banda o te olvidas de entrar en alguna otra disquera…_

_- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Sasuke? _

_-No es ninguna broma._

Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar, y yo, yo estaba más confundido que nunca.

_-Mi futuro ya estaba más que escrito cuando yo nací, me encargaría de las empresas junto con mi hermano, pero mi padre no contó con que sería el rebelde de la familia, seguí haciendo lo que quise, por eso decidí estudiar música, es mi vida._

_-¿y por qué no se lo dices así a tu padre?_

_-¿¡Es qué no lo entiendes!?_

**Toma tu tiempo, nena, tu sangre necesita frenar un poco.**

**Abre tu alma para encontrarte antes de que te entristezcas.**

**Reflexionar en los miedos produce sombras de la nada, sombras de la nada.**

Ahora yo era el que estaba tomado por el cuello, me aventó y caí al suelo.

_-Si sigo con esto ellos van a… Ella lo ganó, además no puedo estar con ella, no puedo permitir que le hagan nada, primero muerto a que…_

_-¿Te amenazaron? ¿Por eso desistes? Si se lo decimos a Sakura, ella entenderá y…_

_-¿Y qué? No voy a romperles su sueño por mi culpa, ustedes tienen mucho futuro, además…no quiero que ella deje de brillar por mí…_

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo… me levante del suelo y me puse de pie en frente de él. Si, él tenía razón, era nuestro sueño y al menos yo no echaría todo lo logrado por la borda, llámenme egoísta pero si luche tanto por algo no dejaría todo atrás por esto.

**Sigues ciego, si ves un camino tortuoso** **Porque siempre hay un camino correcto hacia dónde quieres ir**

_-Les ayudare con la presentación, firmaran el contrato y yo desaparezco…_

_-Idiota no te libres de todo, ¿Qué pasara con Sakura? Ella te ama._

_-Y yo la amo también, pero no permitiré que estropeen su sueño, no permitiré que le hagan daño… no por mi culpa…_

_-Entonces, ¿esta es tu decisión?_

_-Sí, cuando hayan firmado yo le diré todo a Sakura… así que por favor no interfieras, deja que me odie…_

Sasuke estaba cabizbajo. Le di la espalda, ya no valía la pena razonar con él

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente** **No llores porque estas en lo correcto** **No te seques con mentiras o miedos** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final**

_-Sai, cuida de Sakura._

_-Eso no es necesario que lo digas…_

Dicho esto me Salí del departamento no sin antes azotar la puerta. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pese al contrato empezaríamos todo de nuevo.

Las cosas seguían tal como estaban… No sé si Sakura había notado el cambio drástico que Sasuke tenía. Y así… llego el día de la presentación con Tsukuyomi. A los productores les encanto, quedaron tan maravillados con la voz de Sakura que no dudaron en aceptarnos por completo, el contrato fue firmado y nos colocaron a Kakashi como manager.

_Y así el día del adiós se acercó. _

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente** **No llores porque estas en lo correcto** **No te seques con mentiras o miedos** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final**

Para mi aún sigue siendo un misterio que le dijo a Sakura, ese día cuando ellos hablaron, Sasuke me llamo por teléfono, diciéndome que ya la había dejado y que fuera rápidamente a verla al departamento. Llegue lo más rápido posible, afuera del departamento estaba Sasuke sentado en el pasillo con la mirada perdida, las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

_-Ella está dentro…_

Se levantó del piso y me vio por última vez.

_-No dejes que caiga, no permitas que de deje de brillar, protégela…_

_-¿y si lo arreglaras todo?_

Nunca hubo respuesta alguna…

Me adentre al que antes era su hogar, Sakura estaba llorando a mares en la sala junto con una libreta que tenía, al parecer era de él. Trataba de consolarla… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le podía decir para calmarla? ¿Qué podía hacer para que fuera feliz? Todas estas respuestas solo estaban en aquel hombre que se marchó por esa puerta para nunca volver.

Al siguiente día Sakura está más tranquila, parecía que se había dicho a si misma –por no decir mentirse– que todo está bien y que seguiría adelante con todo. Sasuke se convirtió en un tabú, pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Todas las noches, lloraba por él, mientras que en las mañanas mostraba su sonrisa fingida.

_Pero solo hubo una condición de su parte…_

_-No regresaremos aquí…jamás._

No podía hacer nada más que seguirla ahora, cuidarla y protegerla… que irónico, justo lo que él me dijo que hiciera.

**No trates de vivir tan sabiamente** **No llores porque estas en lo correcto** **No te seques con mentiras o miedos** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final**

_-Entonces… eso fue lo que paso… Pobre Sakura-chan, entiendo que sufre y no se diga del idiota ese…_

_-No sé por qué volvió, o porque se acercó a ella, como te dije antes no sé qué le dijo cuándo se fue pero… si esto solo sirve para que ella sea feliz... no importa que se acerque…_

_-Me gustaría molerlo a golpes, no se su vida o como este su situación, pero si le vuelve a hacer daño, lo matare…_

_-Seriamos dos, no si antes se suicida. _

_Que patético cuadrángulo amoroso resultamos ser… dos rechazados cuidando un amor puro…_

**Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final** **Porque te odiaras a ti mismo al final**


	9. Cherish

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Desde cuándo hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas  
que necesitábamos en algún lugar?  
asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones  
dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío  
mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad.**

_¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer?_

Mi corazón le pertenece, mi voz, mi alma, mi cuerpo, todo le pertenece a él… la poca razón o cordura que tenía sólo se iba con cada beso o caricia que me daba… jamás pensé que lo vería de nuevo y mucho menos pensé en tenerlo de esta forma.

Lo amo de la forma más estúpida que pueda existir, en el pasado me hizo mucho daño, lo llegué a odiar por eso, por haberme dejado después de todo lo que habíamos construido juntos, pero véanme aquí, haciendo el amor con él de nueva cuenta, volviéndole a entregar todo mi ser a la persona que amo con locura y demencia.

_¿Seré masoquista? _

No lo creo, un amor enfermizo tal vez, en el que solamente él puede darme la medicina para curarme. Sus dulces besos, esas caricias suaves todos esos cariños son todo lo que necesito para estar bien.

_-Esta vez no desaparece, me quedare contigo, eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo…_

Aun creo en sus palabras, aun creo que estaremos juntos para siempre, y con cada beso que me da siento que está desesperado por tenerme de nuevo a su lado, ¿Será un truco? ¿Es mi imaginación? Solamente quiero saber la verdad.

**Todos esos días  
tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón**

Recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos… antes de su partida actuaba muy raro, solamente le pregunté una vez que era lo que le pasaba, recuerdo que en su mirada solo se reflejaba desesperación, miedo, angustia.

_-Descuida, no me pasa nada-me dijo-solamente es el estrés por la presentación._

Estaba claro que esa era una mentira, pero no quise insistir más, Sasuke no es de los que te dice las cosas, algo me decía que tenía que preocuparme pero no le tome tanta importancia. Ahora que lo pienso, el adiós estaba cerca, antes de que partiera me besaba como si fuese el ultimo día, nunca me decía lo que sentía pero con sus actos me bastaba.

Una semana antes de la presentación llegue al departamento, todo estaba en penumbras, cuando encendí la luz me encontré con Sasuke sentado en la sala cabizbajo con una botella de whisky y en su mano tenía una libreta, aquella que nunca me permitía ver.

_-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?_

El ignoró mi pregunta, me acerqué más a ver lo que le pasaba, cuando me enfrente a su mirada solo podía ver miedo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

_Jamás había visto esa cara de él._

**Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti**

Me sentó en sus piernas mientras que aquella libreta que tomaba por su mano la puso a un lado y me abrazo, tenía miedo, era como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí.

Yo no dije nada más, por el momento solo quería disfrutar de su cercanía.

La semana pasó y llego el día de la presentación, Sai y yo estábamos entusiasmados, mientras que Sasuke, estaba serio, como si toda emoción se hubiera borrado.

Cuando firmamos el contrato fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero así como llegó la alegría la tristeza se presentó al final. Había sido muy agotador, así que cada quien se fue a su casa. Yo iba muy feliz tomada de la mano de Sasuke mientras que él aun no quitaba esa cara seria, llegamos al departamento y el cerró la puerta tras nosotros, yo me había sentado en la sala y enseguida él estaba a mi lado, de la nada me abrazo y me beso.

**El amor es algo que da tanto miedo  
es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos  
el ser adulto o el ser un niño  
ya no tiene nada que ver**

_-Perdóname…_

_-No tienes por qué decirme eso, no has hecho nada._

Y ante mi respuesta solo me robo un beso, demandante y desesperado. Sentía que venía lo peor, sentía que ya no lo volvería a ver.

_-Yo ya no seguiré con esto, ya no puedo más…_

_-¿pero de que hablas? _

_-Sakura, nunca dudes lo que siento por ti, nunca dudes de cada momento que_ _pase contigo._

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mi corazón solo decía que esto era el final. Me aferré a él, no quería admitir muy en el fondo de mí que esto era un adiós.

_-¿Por qué me dices esto? _

Él soltó mi abrazo y me miró a los ojos por última vez, me besó a la frente en signo de protección y no querer lastimarme. Con un beso siempre me decía todo.

_-Yo siempre te estaré observando, siempre estaré atrás de ti viéndote… _

_-No me dejes…._

**Este parece realmente mi primer amor  
hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino  
Lo que siento si me abrazas  
no lo siento ni en mis sueños.**

Más que palabras era una súplica, si él me hubiera pedido abandonar todo, lo haría, lo haría todo por él, porque en ese instante, porque en mi vida, él siempre fue el más importante.

_-No renuncies a tu sueño, brilla, siempre brilla para mí…_

Y dicho esto se levantó del aquel sillón y se fue… no pude evitarlo, mis piernas no reaccionabas quería ir tras él, quería que me explicara por qué había tomado esa decisión, mis ojos se posaron en una libreta que estaba en la mesa, la libreta de él… la hojeé un poco hasta detenerme en lo que vi era lo último que había escrito y con ella unas palabras dedicadas para mi…

_"Brilla para mí, déjame sentir tu calor con cada canción… no dejes de amarme porque yo jamás lo haré mi hermoso cerezo"_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fluidez, gritos era lo que salía ahora de mi garganta, pidiendo que no se fuera, que regresara, que se quedara a mi lado. La puerta se abrió y vi que entro Sai, yo sólo podía llorar, él me abrazó pero no era suficiente, solo quería que Sasuke estuviera aquí, abrazándome, diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

**Si no pudiésemos vernos,  
no podría sonreír de este modo  
la cosa más feliz de este año  
ha sido poder estar a tu lado**

Si, había huido de una manera muy cobarde, tan cobarde que yo también me comporte de la misma manera diciendo que jamás regresaría a este lugar.

Y aquí estoy de nueva cuenta en la ciudad que prometí jamás volver, en los brazos del hombre que pensé jamás volvería a ver, llenándome de aquellos besos que jamás pensé sentir otra vez, durmiendo junto a él como siempre lo hacíamos.

_Deseo que así permanezcamos, deseo que éste sueño que tengo ahora no acabe… deseo que siempre este conmigo._

**Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti**


	10. More than blue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incluso si, renaciera mil veces  
no podría haber alguien como tú.  
La persona que dio, calor a mi vida  
estoy agradecido por ella.  
Por esa persona, mi corazón podía  
doler infinitamente...**

_Mi sueño se estaba volviendo una adicción. Mi amor es mi única adhesión _

No sé qué hora era exactamente, pero al parecer era temprano, aun tenia abrazada aquella chica que me vuelve loco, la junte más hacia mí aspirando su exquisito y hermoso aroma. Ella tenía una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras que yo llevaba mi mano hacia sus labios y posteriormente acariciar sus suaves mejillas.

_La había extrañado mucho. _

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose y no negaré que me sentí algo abrumado ante aquella mirada jade.

_-Tenemos que hablar_

Murmure más para mí que para ella. Ante eso ella se tensó en mis brazos y me abrazo fuerte mientras escondía su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo sólo la abrace ante su reacción mientras acariciaba su nívea espalda.

_-Aquí estaré, no me iré, es mi decisión._

_-¿Por qué me dejaste? _

Su pregunta volvía a repetirse, aun sin verme a los ojos, escondiendo su cara, sentía la tristeza en ella.

_-Creo que debes de saber en este momento, que el apellido Uchiha es más fuerte_ _de lo que crees._

Ella no respondía así que seguí hablando

**Incluso si... no puedo decir que te amo  
el poder verte... a la distancia.  
El poder dártelo todo,  
y así amarte...  
hace que, aunque triste, sea  
feliz...**

_-Tsukuyomi Music Records es una ramificación de las empresas Sharingan, la empresa principal de mi familia. Yo siempre hice lo que quise y no importó en lo más mínimo lo que dijera mi padre. Él quería para mí, un futuro en donde yo me encargara de las empresas junto con mi hermano, pero yo no quería eso para mí, mi vida era la música, era lo único que me llenaba después de la muerte de mi madre._

Hice una pausa, ella al fin me miró en signo de que prosiguiera.

_-Logré entrar a la Universidad de Bellas Artes, logre engañar a mi padre por más de tres años, debo admitir que mi hermano me ayudó, cuando decidí vivir contigo me sentía libre, pero aun no dejaba de pensar en la mentira que había caído. Cuando nos enteramos de que Tsukuyomi nos había aceptado entre en pánico, inmediatamente hable con mi hermano y me dio la noticia de que mi padre se había enterado de todo._

_-No entiendo aun…_

No la deje seguir hablando tapando su boca con unos de mis dedos, sabía por dónde iba y a eso llegaría.

_-Mi padre se enteró que la banda buscaba una disquera, así que el movió cielo mar y tierra para ser los únicos en poder escucharlos. Pocos días de la notica, mi padre exigió hablar conmigo y me puso un ultimátum. Debía volver a mi camino, debía seguir con lo que se me habían impuesto, si yo seguía con ustedes, el personalmente se encargaría de que jamás ascendieran a la fama._

_-Pudimos haber buscado otra salida…_

_-No es tan fácil de hacer eso y más teniendo a mi padre como enemigo… eso no_ _fue todo lo que me dijo._

La abrace aún más.

**No hay otro amor, en este mundo  
que pueda hacer temblar mi pecho, así.  
Mi único amor, que he ocultado  
profundo dentro de mis recuerdos.  
Por alguien como tú, soportaría dolorosas  
lágrimas indefinidamente...**

_-El investigó todo lo que había hecho y las personas que según él me habían_ _cambiado. Se enteró que vivía contigo y que eras una persona muy importante_ _para mí. Y tú, mi punto más débil fue donde mi padre decidió atacar._

_-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué te dijo?_

_-Si seguía con la decisión de quedarme con ustedes, mi padre se encargaría de eliminar lo más preciado que tengo y yo no iba permitir eso._

_-Hubiéramos escapado, hubiéramos ido a otro lado…_

Tal vez fui un tonto en no haberle dicho la verdad, pero yo no quería arriesgarme a perder lo único valioso, a parte de la música, que tengo en mi vida… ella con todo lo que hacía, con todo su ser, siempre me motivaba a seguir adelante.

_-Yo no podía arrebatarles su sueño, solo mírate Sakura, eres lo que siempre quisiste ser, has llegado más lejos que cualquiera, yo no les privaría a ustedes de ese sueño._

_-¿pero qué caso tenia si tú no ibas a estar conmigo?_

_-Lo se… Mi padre me metió a sus empresas a tiempo completo y me obligo a estudiar cosas que yo no quería, pero eso no significo que yo te perdiera de vista. Aunque no lo creas yo puse a Kakashi bajo su mando y él siempre me mantenía informado de como estaban, a donde iban, siempre supe todo de ustedes._

_-Entonces, ¿Kakashi te ayudo a entrar aquí?_

_-No… Ese fue Sai._

_-¿Sai? Entonces… él... ya sabía la verdad._

_-No toda, solo le dije lo mínimo que debería saber… Sakura yo nunca quise dejarte, yo nunca quise irme, no permitiría que te hicieran daño. No me daría el lujo de perder lo que más me importa en la vida…_

No quería volver a sentir ese vacío en mí, no quería alejarme de ella… ella seguía sin decirme nada y eso me preocupada.

_-Sakura yo…_

Sakura se paró de la cama y con una sábana envolvió su cuerpo. Entendería si está enojada, entendería si no quería hablarme después de todo. Ahora mismo arriesgaba mucho por estar con ella, pero ya nada me importaría si ella no estaba conmigo. Si mi padre llegaba a cumplir su promesa yo iría tras de ella y no me importaría lo demás, comprendí con la distancia que un mundo sin ella no vale la pena.

**Incluso si... no puedo decir que te amo  
el poder verte... a la distancia.  
El poder dártelo todo,  
y así amarte...  
hace que, aunque triste, sea  
feliz...**

_-Quiero… quiero hablar con tu padre…_

_-¿Estás loca? Si haces eso él va…_

_-No importa…_

_-Sakura eso es jugar con tu vida… yo no…_

Ella se recostó sobre mí y sellando mi boca con sus labios, aquel beso suave y tranquilo solo me transmitía calma y paz.

_- Se lo que pasa Sasuke, por eso quiero ir a hablar con él, no pienso estar más lejos de ti._

Tomo el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y marco un número.

_-Sai… habla con Kakashi y dile que cancele la firma de hoy…. Descuida no pasa nada, levanta a flojo de Naruto en dos horas nos vemos en el lobby… ya te dije que no es nada, iremos a hablar con el padre de Sasuke._

Dicho esto colgó, yo aún seguía atónito ante aquella expresión que tenía y sobre todo con lo que acaba de hacer, parecía que maquilaba un plan para zafarnos de esto.

_-Sakura, se puede saber ¿en que estas pensado?_

_-Cuando estemos haya te enteras… esta es mi última oportunidad, no dejare que te vayas de nuevo, no sin mí._

Dicho esto nos besamos nuevamente y volvimos a reafirmar lo mucho que nos amábamos y extrañábamos.

_La locura que iríamos a hacer… seria nuestra última jugada._

**No deseo... nada más que  
tu sonrisa, con eso soy feliz.  
Porque el amor es darlo todo,  
es sólo generosidad  
Así que, aunque triste, soy  
feliz.**


	11. Shine

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca me sentí del todo bien  
No sé porque, sólo sé que algo anda mal  
Cada vez que te veo,  
pareces tan viva.**

_Definitivo… me enamore de una loca_

Aún sigo sin comprender que es lo que piensa hacer Sakura… enfrentar a mi padre es un suicidio si no aprecias tu vida, pero su mirada me transmitía tanta calma que por un momento pensé que había perdido la cordura.

Juntos tomamos un baño y nos vestimos, yo con la misma ropa que traía el día del concierto mientras que ella con un jean azul oscuro, una blusa algo holgada que con ayuda de un cinturón grueso de color café notaba su hermosa figura también usaba unas botas altas del mismo color del cinto… se veía juvenil y sobretodo hermosa.

_-No me gusta tu cabello corto…-dije tomando un mechón de su cabello_

_-Crecerá…_

Me dedicó una sonrisa y me tomó de la mano, salimos de la habitación a dirigirnos al lobby donde Sakura los había citado a todos.

**Dime cómo lo haces,  
enséñame al detalle...  
Te sigo a cada paso.**

Los tres estaban sentados en la sala, Kakashi hojeando un periódico, Sai escuchando música y el rubio con cara de idiota estaba dormido echando baba sobre el sillón, nos acercamos y Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio provocando que este se quejara de dolor.

_-Sasuke… ¿Cuál es el plan?-me pregunto Sai como si fuera cualquier cosa casual._

_-A mí no me veas, Sakura es la de la idea, ni siquiera sé que trama._

_-Mmm, este "teme" nada más da escusas baratas._

_-¿Qué dijiste "dobe"?_

_-Vaya parece que Sasuke y Naruto se llevan bien desde el comienzo - dijo Kakashi restándole importancia aun con el periódico a la vista._

_-Ya deja eso, Kakashi-dijo Sakura-iremos a la rama principal._

_-¿Alguien me explica que sucede?- pregunto Naruto, no quería admitirlo pero estaba igual que ese idiota._

_-Iremos a hacer negocio con el padre de Sasuke. Por cierto Sasuke, ¿traes auto?_

_-Si… pero… ¿¡Cómo que hacer negocios con mi padre!?-estaba exaltado y eso casi salió gritando._

_-Solo llévanos allá ¿sí?- me tomo por el brazo y puso unos ojitos que por más que me resistiera era incapaz de decir no… estaba sometido ante la mirada acosadora de mi novia._

**Nena, por tu cuenta das un cauto paso  
¿Quieres dejarlo ir?  
Pero todo lo que quiero es que...**

Con miedo a su mirada… nos dirigimos a mi auto, lo abordamos y manejé con rumbo a la sede principal de las corporaciones Uchiha. El camino fue tranquilo, salvo por algunas locas y disparatadas ideas de Sai hacia Naruto, Sakura reía feliz. Kakashi solo se limitaba a leer un libro que quien sabe de dónde lo saco.

Llegamos a la sede y estacioné el auto, nos adentramos al edificio y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción principal.

_-¿Esta Fugaku Uchiha?- pregunté_

_-¿Quién lo busca?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Perdón joven Sasuke, no sabía que era usted, su padre está en su oficina._

_-¿Sabes si tiene reuniones?_

_-No hasta las dos de la tarde_

_-Muy bien gracias._

**Brilles...**

**Brilla en mí...  
Brilla en esta vida que se extingue. **

Tomamos los elevadores que estaban a un costado de la recepción y pulsé el último piso, la tensión aumentaba en cada piso que avanzábamos. La puerta se abrió dejando paso al último piso.

Me adelante un paso a ellos, me volteé y dirigí mi vista hacia Sakura.

_-¿Estas segura que quieres continuar?_

_-Sasuke…-dijo ella acercándose, llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla- no me iré de aquí hasta llevarme lo que quiero._

Dicho esto se fue acercando a la oficina principal, le seguí el paso hasta quedar a su lado mientras que los otros tres seguían tras nosotros.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi padre leyendo unos informes.

**Suelo decir muchas cosas que no salen bien  
y actúo como que no sé por qué.  
Supongo que la reacción era lo que buscaba**

_-Sasuke que bueno que vienes-dijo aun sin quitar la vista de los papeles- necesito que vayas a donde Itachi para…-lo interrumpí._

_-Lo siento padre, pero esta vez yo no vengo a hablar._

Sakura se acercó más y encaro a mi padre.

_-Es un placer conocerlo Señor Uchiha…_

_-Sasuke, ¿Qué significa esto?_

_-Padre, solo escucha lo que te tiene que decir…_

_-Te prohibí que volvieras a verla._

_-Señor, solo quiero hablar con usted…_

_-Niña, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…_

**Miraste a través de mí,  
me conociste, como nadie antes me vio.  
Nena, por tu cuenta das un cauto paso  
¿Quieres dejarlo ir?  
Pero todo lo que quiero es que...**

Mi padre se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, los tres que estaban de espectadores solo se hicieron a un lado dejándolo pasar, seguí tras él, quiera detenerlo.

_-Tengo un trato o más bien un negocio que proponerle que tal vez le pueda gustar Señor Uchiha._

Ambas partes estaban de espaldas mientras que nosotros, los espectadores, observábamos en silencio la escena. No sabía que era exactamente el trato, sólo espero que Sakura no cometa una tontería.

_-No tienes nada que ofrecer chiquilla…_

_-Solo escuche…-esta vez volteó y dirigió la vista a mi padre que aún se encontraba de espaldas- haremos un disco dentro de quince días, si en un mes no doblamos, no, cuadruplicamos las ventas puede hacer lo que quiera, claro está que las ganancias se repartirían en un noventa para usted y un diez para nosotros… con la condición de que Sasuke participe._

_¿Está loca? Seguro…_

**Brilles...  
Brilla en mí...  
Brilla en esta vida que se extingue.**

Cuadruplicar las ventas lo hace imposible y más en el lapso de un mes… y peor aún si yo participo…

Mi padre volteo a verla divertido, pensando que seguro ella perdería.

_-Entonces ese es el plan… ¿hacer un disco, el noventa por ciento es mío y quieres que mi hijo participe en esa tontería? Vamos chiquilla no sabes hacer negocios…_

_-Señor, si no se cumple lo que dije, todo lo que se haya juntado usted se lo queda, se disuelve la banda y me olvido se su hijo… no lo vuelvo a molestar más, pero si yo cumplo con el trato lo único que ganaremos a cambio es que Sasuke haga lo que crea conveniente._

Mi padre me volteo a ver… yo aún no podía creer la loca y disparatada idea de Sakura.

**Lo sé, lo sé,  
chica tú tienes algo...**

_-Hagan lo que quieran… nos vemos en un mes aquí…_

Y dicho esto sin más se fue mi padre… dejándome con la interrogante del por qué había aceptado un trato así…

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, un suspiro sonoro salió de los cinco que quedábamos en esa sala.

**Brilla... (Brilla sobre mí...)  
Brilla en mí... (Quiero sentirlo)  
Brilla en esta vida que se extingue.**

_-Bien… manos a la obra…_

_-¿¡Estás loca!?-ahora Naruto fue el que grito alarmado- jamás lograremos eso…_

_-Claro que lo haremos, ya tenemos las canciones – y me volteo a ver a mi… ya sé por dónde iba la jugada._

_-La libreta…_

_-Claro y sé que tienes más...-me vio con su mirada maliciosa _

_-Espera un momento- ahora fue Sai el que hablo- ¿Sasuke será solo el compositor?_

_-Sasuke vuelve a la banda como baterista._

_-Pero Sakura-chan… ¿y… y yo qué? No te olvides de mí-dijo Naruto haciendo puchero._

_-Tú tocaras lo que mejor haces… Naruto en la guitarra, Sai estará en el bajo, Sasuke en la batería, y yo como vocalista… el álbum será "Equipo 7"… ya lo veo-sus mirada reflejaba ilusión- este será el mejor álbum de toda la historia._

**Nena, por tu cuenta das un cauto paso  
¿Quieres dejarlo ir?  
Pero todo lo que quiero es que...**

_-Que les parece si- ahora Kakashi fue el que salió del silencio- mejor la banda se llama "Equipo 7" y el nombre del álbum "Black Soul"._

_-Me encanta._

_-¿Pero por qué equipo 7?- el nombre era patético- ¿Sakura podemos cambiarlo?_

_-Las cosas se harán como yo digo Uchiha._

Sólo suspire, yo no estaba en posición de quejarme y mucho menos negociar… tome mi celular y marqué el número de mis compañeros…

_-¿A quién marcas?-preguntó Sai._

**Brilles...  
Brilla en mí... (Sólo muéstrame algo)  
Brilla en esta vida que se extingue  
(me das algo que nunca conocí)**

_-Ahora veras…-dejé que sonara y en seguida mi amiga contestó- ¿Ino?- tuve que separar el celular de mi oído pues la escandalosa casi me rompe el tímpano exigiendo saber dónde estaba, pues era raro en mi llegar tarde.- Ino escucha, reúne a Hinata, Temari y Shikamaru, los quiero ver en la sala de juntas de Sharingan ahora mismo… no pasa nada malo, aun… solo vengan, tengo un trabajo para ustedes.- dicho esto colgué_

_-¿Un trabajo? ¿Es que acaso son matones o qué?_

_-No seas idiota Naruto, necesitamos mercadotecnia masiva para este álbum, ellos son el mejor equipo._

_-Bien entonces manos a la obra- dijo Kakashi_

Nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas que por fortuna seria ocupada hasta dentro de cuatro horas… ahí planearíamos el futuro, ahí planearíamos nuestra carta maestra.

_Si todo sale bien… al fin estaré con ella… la luz de mi camino._

**Brilla... (Me matará...)  
(Si es que dejas ir algo)  
Brilla Sí (quiero saber lo que pasa en tu mente)  
Brilla en esta vida que se extingue.**


	12. Future in my hands

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Permaneciendo donde debo  
Creyendo lo que dijeron que creyera  
Siendo lo debería ser  
Haciendo lo que debería hacer**

_¡Al fin!_

Lo que había querido durante mucho tiempo se estaba volviendo realidad. El plan estaba viento en popa. El grupo que Sasuke había traído era de lo más profesional, su ayuda, apoyo y sobre todo amistad eran indispensables para este álbum. Shikamaru y Temari se encargarían de organizar las giras que se darían, así como la promoción del mismo, mientras que Ino y Hinata se encargarían del álbum, apariencia arreglos y todo lo que lleve a imagen de la banda.

El tema principal de este seria esfuerzo, amor y creer, ya que este disco era producto de nuestras vidas, la de Sai, la de Naruto, la de Sasuke y la mía. Aunque esto haya empezado hace más de cuatro años aun el sueño que teníamos de ser grandes no lo habíamos realizado, y más por que no estaba con la persona que más quería y amaba.

Hoy al fin se está volviendo mi sueño realidad. Hoy en los estudios de grabación dando lo mejor. Con cada canción escrita, con cada canción que canto, se cuentan los sentimientos de nosotros, de nuestro equipo. No me daría por vencida, no dejaría ir de nuevo lo más importante para mí.

**Oíste lo que dije  
Entendiste su significado  
Lo que viste es una ilusión  
Estas viviendo un engaño  
**

-Sakura-chan, debes estar agotada- me dijo Naruto.

-Descuida no pasa nada.

Sasuke a regañadientes me saco del estudio dejando a todos pasmados. Nos alejamos de ahí hasta adentrarnos a otro estudio que estaba solo.

-Deja de sobre exigirte, si sigues así me veré en la necesidad de cancelar esto.

-¿Estás loco? Esto debe de quedar bien, en dos días el álbum sale a la venta.

Sasuke me abrazo fuertemente, necesitaba de él otra vez.

-Sakura no estás sola en esto y bien lo sabes, por favor no te esfuerces más de lo debido, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Descuida-dije abrazándolo igual de fuerte que él- esto es lo que debo de hacer, además te dije que no me iría de aquí sin ti.

Nos besábamos con tal intensidad que sentía que me volvería uno con él. Es por eso que no me daría por vencida, no dejaría otra vez dejarlo ir y más si yo podía hacer algo, nuestro futuro es lo que buscamos.

**No me detendré, tengo el futuro en mis manos  
Como perderme en los días que podría sobreponerme  
No me detendré y hasta el final estaré preparada  
Como salir de este mundo deshonesto que nunca quise  
Ahora es el momento  
Ahora es el momento**

El álbum salió a los dos días, el trabajo que habían hecho Hinata e Ino fue increíble.

_"Team 7" _

_ "Black Soul" – "Future in my hands"_

En la portada estábamos yo y Sasuke unidos por un brillante hilo rojo mientras que en la parta de atrás del disco estaban Naruto y Sai que portaban revólveres. Todo era perfecto inclusive la promoción del disco era asombrosa.

_"Disco inédito"_

_"Lo que tiene que decir Black Soul"_

**Me preguntas si estoy ansiosa  
Te daré todas las respuestas  
Verdad o atrevimiento es tu elección  
Tu verdad es lo que deseas**

Era increíble y que decir de las ventas, en todos los lugares donde se había vendido el disco estaba agotado y la venta de los boletos iba muy bien, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no nos presentábamos en cualquier lugar, eran lugares grandes, inclusive estadios. Era más de lo que habíamos hecho siendo solo "Black Soul". Nuestro primer sencillo, "Future in my hands" era un éxito en la radio. Todo mundo quería saber más y más de nosotros y sobre todo del nuevo integrante de la banda.

Las entrevistas se dieron y el ataque de preguntas hacia Sasuke era inevitable…

¿Cómo uno de los directivos más reconocidos e importantes del país, se dedicaba a esto?

Y también había preguntas en la relación de todos.

_Somos como una gran familia, donde Kakashi es como nuestro padre e impulsor, Sai es el "artista" de la familia. Naruto es algo así como el niño pequeño que siempre hace berrinche, mientras que Sasuke sería el que se robó el tesoro de la familia "Black Soul"._

**Quien soy para decirte que el futuro está en tus manos  
Libérame de mentiras y fríos engaños estoy muy asustada  
No me detendré a través de la tierra o atreves del tiempo  
No me detendré hasta ver sentir respirar  
Siempre lo he querido**

Estábamos tan entusiasmados. La relación con Sasuke iba en aumento, Naruto siempre lo trataba como rival al ver que él era mejor que el tocando la batería, pero él al tocar la guitarra no había nadie que se le comparara. En Sai vi por primera vez paz en sus ojos al ver como habíamos formado un excelente grupo…

Pero eso también se debía a las chicas que nos habían ayudado con el álbum… más que amistad se había formado otra cosa, no vale la pena contarlo, con el futuro ellos contarían su propia historia.

Los conciertos se daban uno tras otro… no había descanso para nadie, pero nunca hubo fatiga, pues era la primera vez que sentíamos tanta satisfacción al hacer las cosas.

El último concierto se daría en Tokyo, para ser precisos en el Tokyo Dome. Un lugar inmenso y que afortunadamente tuvimos un lleno total. Era increíble más de 50 mil personas reunidas ahí, solo el numero me daba miedo.

-Bien- dijo Sai antes de salir- este es el último lugar… demos lo mejor de nosotros.

-Hmp, eso no es necesario que lo digas.

-Después de aquí iremos por ramen para celebrar.

-¿Es en lo único que piensas dobe?

-No, en Hinata también.

-¿Por qué no mejor celebramos todos? Después de todo, ellos están aquí, sin ellos no sé qué hubiéramos hecho.

-Chicos-dijo Kakashi- en cinco minutos salen.

-Después de esto… creo que no podremos igual algo así.

-Claro que podremos-dijo Sasuke acercándose a mí para tomar mi mano- Si se te ocurren más ideas como esta, tenlo por seguro que seriamos mejor que cualquiera.

-mmm, si pero no quiero a cada rato tener en la cuerda floja nuestra relación.

Me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso lleno de pasión yo solo pase mis manos por su cuello hasta que una decidió jugar con su cabello.

Se oyó que Sai y Naruto carraspeaban al unísono.

-Chicos, váyanse a un hotel…

-Pero al rato-dijo Sai. - Ya es momento de salir.

**Noches sin dormir  
Contando todas las palabras que rompieron mi corazón  
Dejando todo mí pasado aquí  
Espero exista  
Un mundo mejor**

Todo estaba oscuro, solo las pequeñas luces del público se hacían destacar entre la oscuridad. Nerviosa ante todo… este sería el lugar final.

Naruto salió abriendo el concierto con el solo de la primera canción, seguido de Sai y de Sasuke. Las luces coloridas de los reflectores hacían su magia mientras que los fans se emocionaban con cada acorde de ellos, todos gritaban por la emoción, salí yo empezando la canción con la que nos dimos a conocer, los gritos de todos los fans estaban más que extasiados con el espectáculo. Yo se me concentraba en cantar y transmitir lo que decía esa canción. Yendo de un lado para otro dirigiéndome a cada uno de los extremos del escenario para que a cada persona que estuviera ahí se fijara en nuestros sentimientos, en nuestro esfuerzo por estar ahí, en nuestro amor que nos trajo aquí, en la creencia de que pase lo que pase siempre estaríamos juntos.

El concierto duro casi tres horas, aunque eran canciones nuevas para el público, era muy aceptado. Lograba ver pancartas con nuestros nombres, unos tantos del club de fans de cada quien. El cariño de nuestros fans también hacia que me esforzara. De vez en cuando volteaba atrás para ver si no era una ilusión, pero no, ahí estaba él observándome, invitándome a continuar, siguiendo con este sueño hecho realidad.

_Gracias Tokyo, sin ustedes… no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos. Sin ustedes mi_ _sueño no se habría hecho realidad._

**No me detendré, tengo el futuro en mis manos  
Como perderme en los días que podría sobreponerme  
No me detendré y hasta el final estaré preparada  
Como salir de este mundo deshonesto**

Y ahí al pie del escenario terminando de dar las gracias. Nuestro público y amigos eran testigos de la reciente declaración que se había hecho. Todos gritaban, todos aplaudían, había chiflidos, mientras que nosotros solo celebrábamos la reciente alianza con un beso.

**Ahora es el momento  
Ahora es el momento  
Tal vez tenga un tiempo  
Tal vez tenga un tiempo**


	13. Epilogo - Love Chronicle

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Por qué? He olvidado completamente como amar.  
Los encuentros son el principio de las despedidas.  
De alguna manera, es eso lo que siento.**

_6 meses después…_

-Oye teme, ¿estas nervioso?- preguntó Naruto acercándose a su amigo

-¿Tengo que responder?-dijo viéndose al espejo para acomodarse el traje que portaba- Esto es peor que cuando le rendimos cuentas a mi padre.

-Ni que lo digas, superamos la cifra por mucho, tu papá se quedó atónito, ahora nos ve como una minita de oro.

-Preferible a que interfiera con esto.

-Vamos no es para tanto-habló Sai que estaba sentado en un taburete de aquella habitación- ya pasaste la prueba de fuego, además cómo te va dar miedo, a mí me hubiera dado más miedo si me hubieran rechazado ante más de 55 mil personas.

La cara de Sasuke se estaba empezando a poner azul… parecía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

-Eres valiente-dijo el rubio ahora cruzado de brazos- ¿te imaginas que hubiera pasado eso? Ahora serias el rechazado, a lo mejor te hubieras ido del país y…

-¿¡Pueden callarse los dos!?-dijo sumamente alterado- mis nervios están más que crispados, son mis amigos ¿no? entonces cállense y dejen de decir tanta tontería.

-Ok, pero no te sulfures-dijo Sai calmando al chico- por cierto Sasuke, ¿Por qué tu padre acepto la oferta de Sakura? Por ser quien es…

-Eso mismo me lo pregunté yo, y fui a investigar después de que superamos el "negocio"- terminó de acomodarse el saco y volteó hacia donde están sus amigos- pero solo me dijo que quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, la respuesta se me hizo estúpida viniendo de mi padre pero… -el chico llevo unos de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón que portaba- espero que no moleste más.

-¿Lo invitaste?-pregunto Naruto.

-Claro que lo invité idiota, es mi padre después de todo…

-Bueno al menos espero que sean felices… -dijo Naruto sentándose al pie de la cama- o si no yo mismo te quitaré a Sakura-chan y te golpearé por el resto de tu vida.

-¿Quitármela?-preguntó el Uchiha altanero- Planeas tener dos novias… le diré a Hinata que la engañas.

-N-no quise decir eso- Naruto movía sus manos con ademan nervioso- Hinata-chan es muy importante para mí.

-Sí, se nota, le acabas de poner el cuerno con el pensamiento-dijo Sai.

-¿Y tú que Sai?-preguntó Naruto tratando de defenderse- a ti también te gusta Sakura-chan.

-No seas tonto, ella es como una hermana para mí, además yo tengo a Ino, pero de todas formas si surgen problemas maritales y la haces llorar te la veras con su hermano.

-No planeo hacerla sufrir más.

-Más te vale- recalco el rubio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos que la furia de la reina salga a flote.-dijo Naruto con miedo.

**Tú ataste los cordones de mis sucias zapatillas de deporte.  
Tu tímida sonrisa brilló gracias a la luz del sol.**

Los tres chicos salieron de aquella habitación proveniente de la casa de la familia Uchiha, nervioso, Sasuke Uchiha se subió a la parte trasera de un auto color negro junto con sus compañeros y amigos de la banda, mientras que Itachi, hermano de Sasuke, iría manejando a su destino mientras que el padre iba en el asiento del copiloto con aire serio. Se sentía un poco incómodo el ambiente, pero no tanto como dejarlo todo por la borda.

**No es que yo no ame por miedo al amor,  
Pues tú me diste el coraje para poder amar sinceramente.**

-No puede ser, aun no llega…

-Sakura cálmate-decía una chica de cabello negro azulado mientras le daba un abrazo- estamos en tiempo.

-No sé por qué salimos antes, eres una apresurada, además si comienzas con los dramas, mi trabajo en el maquillaje se ira a la basura.

-No pienso llorar… aun…

-Kakashi hizo un buen trabajo como siempre-dijo Hinata.

-Es verdad, no veo ni un reportero.

-¿Cómo le hace? Bueno no importa…

-¡Sakura, ya llegó!

**Prometamos que antes de partir ahora  
Que pase lo que pase, nuestras manos nunca se separarán.**

Aquella chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jade, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, en la parte de abajo unos cuantos corrugados y pliegues que le daban un toque elegante a aquel vestido que portaba, cargaba un ramo de flores blancas que hacían juego con la belleza del vestido.

-Llegas tarde Uchiha-dijo la pelirosa enojada.

-No tengo la culpa de que llegaras una hora más temprano.

-Aún no se casan y ya tienen problemas maritales-dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-Son los nervios-completó Sai.

-Bien, nosotros nos adelantamos.

Sai, Naruto, Ino y Hinata, eran los padrinos. Al pie de la iglesia, se encontraba aquella pareja joven que estaba sumida en los nervios. El párroco de la iglesia dio unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras a la pareja así mismo como sus bendiciones, el padre entró a la iglesia cuando la marcha nupcial se empezó a tocar, detrás de él iba la pareja, Sakura iba del brazo de Sasuke, ambos tenían los nervios a flor de piel, pero también están más felices que nunca. Detrás de ellos iba el padre de Sasuke junto a Kakashi, ambos representando la parte paterna de cada uno, mientras que detrás de ellos como si se tratara de un guardaespaldas iba Itachi junto con una chica que también estaba tomada de su brazo.

Todos llegaron a sus respectivos lugares y el padre empezó con el sermón, uno dedicado a la felicidad y la responsabilidad de esta nueva etapa de la vida.

_¿Cómo pueden saber los padres de esto? Digo nunca se han casado…_

**Es extraño, el diario paisaje empieza a parecerme especial.  
Las flores, los pájaros, el mar, el viento, las montañas y el dulce sol.  
Todo brilla y se une.**

Ambos, unidos bajo la alianza que se acaban de entregar, hicieron el juramento de amor que los uniría de por vida y tras el primer beso de casados, sellaron aquel contrato.

Los pocos invitados que habían, les dieron sus más sinceras felicitaciones a los recién casados.

-Sasuke-se acercó el Uchiha mayor.

-Padre yo…

-No digas nada, sólo espero que en verdad seas feliz.

-Pero si ya lo soy-dijo este alzando la mano entrelazada que tenía con su ahora esposa- al fin después de mucho tiempo, estoy con la persona que más amo.

-Eso se nota… si tu madre estuviera aquí, primero me golpearía por haberte puesto las cosas difíciles, odiaría a la chica que tienes a lado por haberse robado a su bebe- Sakura empezó a reír por lo bajo ante aquel comentario mientras que Sasuke sólo desviaba la mirada avergonzado- pero sin duda se pondría muy feliz.

-Gracias señor Uchiha-se acercó y le dio un abrazo al padre de su esposo- en verdad no sabe que feliz me hace saber eso.

El señor correspondió con el abrazo.

-Bueno-dijo este deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a los dos con arrogancia- en quince días los espero en la oficina para trabajar.

-¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?-pregunto Sasuke incrédulo.

-Claro que sí, solo que lo digo para que no se escapen después de la luna de miel, tienen un contrato, si lo rompen los puedo demandar-dijo en tono sombrío.

-Hombre de negocios…

**He encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas.  
Tú me proteges y por eso te seguiré  
Por toda la eternidad.**

El padre de Sasuke se alejó, ambos se dirigieron a el auto que estaba decorado con flores para que llevara a la recién pareja a donde se daría una pequeña reunión por no decir fiesta.

El lugar era increíble, un hermoso jardín, las mesas tenían arreglos florales bajos que daban un aspecto elegante. La pareja llego y todos aplaudían ante el acto.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura en vilo mientras que esta se sonrojaba por el acto. Ambos dieron palabras de agradecimiento por haberlos acompañado en una ocasión tan especial como esta.

Todos comieron, brindaron y bailaron.

**Hasta ahora, había tomado el camino más largo para poder llegar al amor, pero ya soy capaz de amar sinceramente.**

-¿Te la puedo robar por unos momentos?-preguntó Sai a Sasuke que tenía a Sakura recluida en sus brazos. Sasuke entre cerro los ojos- Oh vamos, no te pongas celoso, ella es tu esposa y yo solo soy el hermano sobreprotector.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y se fue dejándolos solos.

-Aun no entiendo qué fue lo que le viste.-dijo mientras se alejaba el pelinegro.

Sakura solo rió sonrojada ante la frase de su amigo.

-¿Esto es lo que querías Sakura?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si ahora tu felicidad está completa.

-Claro que lo está, porque al fin las cosas están donde de estar. Sai…-dijo tomando su mano- en verdad, muchas gracias por todo, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, por cuidarme.

-Eso está más que de sobra, antes lo hacía porque en verdad me gustabas, pero lo único que logro ver ahora en ti es lo que tú ves por mí, un hermano… y pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote- Sai llevo su mano libre a la mejilla de la chica limpiando las lágrimas silenciosas que salían por aquellos ojos jade- Hey, no llores, si Sasuke lo ve seguro me mata.

-No seas tonto, lloro de felicidad, en verdad muchas gracias por todo Sai.

**Los dos nos dirigiremos al mañana,  
Y pase lo que lo pase, no cambiaremos nuestra forma de mirarnos.**

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Genial ahí viene el escandaloso-dijo Sai

Naruto abrazóo a la chica, aquel estaba un poco pasado de copas pero aún conservaba esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

-Si el teme de Sasuke te hace algo, no dudes en decirme, yo mismo le daré su merecido.

Sakura sólo lo veía divertida, en verdad había encontrado en ellos una amistad que no puede ser remplazada con nada.

**Prometamos que antes de partir ahora  
Que pase lo que pase, nuestras manos nunca se separaran.**

-No pienso hacerle nada dobe- se acercó a ellos y tomó a la chica por la cintura.

-Más te vale-dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Oigan-dijo Ino que se acercaba junto con Hinata- si no se van perderán su vuelo.

-¿Vuelo?-preguntó la pelirosa confundida-

-Larga historia-miró Hinata a los chicos con complicidad.

Por no decir que los corrieron, los chicos salieron de aquel lugar, no sin antes decir adiós a sus amigos que estaban ahí, todos se veían felices, Naruto y Hinata que estaban tomados de la mano mientras los despedían, Sai e Ino que estaban abrazados, Kakashi que los miraba con aire curioso y a la vez pervertido mientras que agitaba su mano en signo de despedida, Itachi lucia feliz, al fin las estupideces de su hermano menor habían dado frutos y el padre de Sasuke, que ahora sentía orgullo de la nueva pareja.

**Los dos nos dirigiremos al mañana,  
Y pase lo que lo pase, no cambiaremos nuestra forma de mirarnos.**

Ambos se subieron al auto que habían pedido para ellos dos, Sakura se había cambiado el vestido anteriormente para mejor comodidad mientras que Sasuke se puso algo más casual.

-¿Me puedes decir a donde me vas a llevar como rehén?

-No te llevo a contra de tu voluntad.

-No, pero…-dijo con voz seductora, al momento que se acercaba a su ahora marido- todo puede pasar ahora, ¿no?

-No me provoques…-dijo este con voz ronca.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y tomaron el avión con rumbo fijo a Francia, la ciudad luz, o también conocida como la ciudad del amor. Se percataron que su equipaje ya estaba en la habitación que había sido reservada con anterioridad.

-Lo tenías bien planeado ¿verdad?-volteo a ver a su esposo con malicia.

-Claro que si…- dijo él acercándose tomando a la chica por la cintura mientras que la besaba lentamente y saboreaba aquella exquisitez de su boca.

-Sasuke…-su nombre había salido en un suspiro.

-¿Te dije que te veías hermosa?

-Como un millón de veces…- respondió mientras que la boca de Sasuke se dirigía a su cuello.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo… Sasuke.

**Prometamos que antes de partir ahora  
Que pase lo que pase, nuestras manos nunca se separarán**

Aunque de día, las cortinas cerradas daban un aire nocturno, mientras que las velas que iluminaba un poco aquella habitación daban un toque romántico. Había esparcido cientos de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. Ambos tumbados en la cama, desnudos, compartiendo besos y caricias, se sentían plenos y felices porque al fin, después de mucho tiempo, podían estar juntos para siempre.

_Por fin puedo estar con mi amor… después de mucho tiempo… la incertidumbre mata, la espera te da el golpe de gracia, pero pese a todo, jamás deje de pensar ti y de que estaría contigo al final._

_Por siempre seré parte de ti._

_Te amo mi amor…_

_S+S_

**Los dos nos dirigiremos al mañana,  
Y pase lo que lo pase, no cambiaremos nuestra forma de mirarnos.**

Muchas Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic y me dejaron su lindo comentario, no saben que feliz me hace :)

Me tardé en terminar de publicarlo pero ahí está :3

Jamás de los jamases dejaré inconclusas mis historias (ese es mi lema), así que sean pacientes :)

Tengo una historia en linea, "El diario de mi corazón" s/8964466/1/El-diario-de-mi-coraz%C3%B3n ojala les agrade :) trataré de subir un cap diario (menos fines de semana que se me complica xD)

Mi fanpage . para más proyectos que tengo en puerta y demasiadas cosas locas que ponga (soy una romántica empedernida xDD)

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, siempre me hacían muy feliz! :)

Hasta la siguiente historia,

Ja ne~!


End file.
